A Strong Family
by Jen23
Summary: Now married, Speed and Trixie try to start a family. But is a villain out to end Trixie's life because of Speed? ***Lots of SPEED & TRIXIE.*** Could almost actually take place after the 2008 SR MOVIE. Complete
1. What's Wrong?

_Author's note: This is my second SR fic here on this site. This follows my first one, "Speed and Trixie." However, it's not necessary that you have to read that before this. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Speed Racer or any of the characters._

**"A Strong Family"**

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong?**

The young married couple, Speed and Trixie Racer, had been married for about three years and now living in a modern one-story house. They weren't worried about trying to top off their neighbors by having the best or the biggest things, though the Mach 5 did stand out. They were down to earth, even with the money Speed was pulling in from winning so many races, and the money Trixie was making as a flying instuctor when she wasn't navigating or spotting for her husband. They were a couple with very compassinate hearts, which made them easily donate their time and money to charities.

Though they would sometimes run into trouble while helping Inspector Detector and the police during some races, and they also had disagreements over different things, their deep feelings for each other always out weighed the negative things. They were actually a couple who succeeded in making married life look quite satisfying, which caused some others to be envious of their relationship.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Early one Saturday morning after practicing on the nearby track, Speed decided to go into the Master bedroom of his house to wake up his wife. He was starving and knew he could probably talk her into going out for breakfast with him. He opened the door slowly not wanting to wake her just yet because he loved seeing her all cuddled up in the sheets. Smiling he looked to the bed but Trixie wasn't there. Because she liked to sleep late whenever she possibly could, he was surprised to see the bed vacant. Turning his head, he saw her standing in the bathroom with her back to him, wearing her green satin robe as she brushed her hair. Speed liked the robe because it made her eyes look even greener - almost an emerald green.

"Well...good morning," he said walking up behind his wife and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," she said sounding drowsy as she put the brush down. Putting her arms around his, she then let him support her body as she leaned back against him.

"Someone is still sleepy," he said nuzzling his face in her neck and kissing her softly there.

"I don't feel right," she said letting her eyes close.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice as he lifted his head.

Opening her eyes, Trixie turned herself around in her husband's arms and snuggled up against him. "I think all of those sit ups are starting to get to me."

"Oh. You're sore," Speed said knowing she had been doing sit ups every night for about a week now.

"I'm not doing them every night any more," she said before he could tell her she should take it easy. "I know that's too much and my muscles need a break."

"I don't know why you're doing them at all. You look just fine to me," Speed said squeezing her to him.

Lifting her pretty face to look at her husband's, she said, "Thanks. But don't worry. I think I might be getting off that exercise kick."

"Good. Let's go eat a big breakfast," Speed said as his stomach growled.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About a week later, Speed and Trixie were invited to his parent's house to have lunch with the family, and Sparky as well.

Although Mom Racer's meals were always delicious, this one, this day wasn't agreeing with Trixie's stomach.

Seeing that her daughter-in-law had barely touched the turkey that was on her plate, Mom Races asked with concern, "Are you okay, Trixie?"

"I'm just feeling a little...under the weather," Trixie replied politely.

"You must be," Sparky said with his eyes wide. "You usually inhale Mom Racer's turkey and mashed potatoes."

Trixie looked at her friend Sparky and said, "Thanks, Sparky. I didn't know I _inhaled _my food."

With amazement, he said, "Even though you're small, I've seen how much you can eat."

"Sparky," Speed said in between bites. "If Trixie starts putting her karate moves on you, I'm not saving you."

"I'd like to see her do that," Spritle said with a big smile; looking a lot more like Speed the older he got.

In a stern voice, Pops said, "All right, Spritle. Eat your turkey."

With a laugh, Sparky added, "Yeah...before Trixie does."

"Sparky," Speed said looking at him once again. "Lay off of Trixie. Can't you see that she's not feeling well?"

Actually meaning it, Sparky said, "I'm sorry. I was just playing around."

After rolling her eyes playfully as if not knowing whether to believe him or not, Trixie said to Speed, "I'm not paying attention to Sparky."

Spritle laughed and kept eating.

Lifting an eyebrow, Speed looked at his wife and said, "Trixie. I thought you said you were going to quit with those sit ups."

"I will," she said not wanting to tell him that she had quit already.

"Sit ups?" Pops asked looking at his daugher-in-law. "I think you get enough exercise keeping up with my boy."

Trixie didn't answer but rather looked at Speed to catch him smiling back innocently at her. She and Speed were definitely an energetic couple.

"So you don't want to eat?" Mom Racer asked watching Trixie closely.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not very hungry," Trixie said not wanting to insult Mom Racer. "You know I love your cooking."

"That's okay, Honey," Mom Racer said trying to hide the suspicion in her voice.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Trixie...Trixie...Wake up, Baby," Speed whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair out of her face.

Finally opening her eyes, Trixie saw that she was lying on the sofa in her in-law's house. "I fell asleep?"she mumbled surprised.

"For about two hours," Speed said kissing her forehead.

Sitting up, she looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the kitchen eating dessert. So...why don't we have a little fun out here," he said mischievously as he made eyes at her.

"Speed," Trixie said knowing he was joking, or at least hoping considering where they were. "I didn't even help Mom clear off the table earlier."

"Don't worry about it. She's the one who insisted that you lie down. Remember?"

"I know, but I meant to help," Trixie said as she stood up.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Speed asked watching her closely.

"Yes, yes...I'm fine," she said not mentioning how tired she still felt as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

Taking her hand and still worried about her well being, Speed said in a soft voice, "Let's just go home."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Trixie couldn't help but wonder if she could be pregnant. It wasn't long till she felt herself getting excited from just thinking about it. She and Speed had decided about six months ago that it was time but she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. She had found out that unlike the first time, it seemed it would take awhile. Now could she finally be? She silently decided not to say anything to Speed until she knew for sure. Why get his hopes up for nothing?

Suddenly appearing in their bathroom, Speed was glad to see that she looked like she was feeling better as he said happily, "There you are."

"Here I am," she said dressed in the green robe as she told herself to control the excitement she was feeling.

"Well," he said wrapping his arms around her, "I figured since you got a couple of extra hours of sleep today that you might be wide awake now."

"Oh...you did," Trixie said mischievously as she wrapped her arms around him.

Speed made eyes at her and then scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Note: In my fic, "Speed and Trixie," Trixie had a miscarriage because of an accident. _

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	2. A Baby?

**Chapter 2: A Baby?**

The next morning Trixie opened her eyes earlier than usual; feeling Speed beside her in their bed. It was so early that it was still dark outside. Very slowly she sat up not wanting to wake her husband. Glancing down, she had to smile at him so deep in his sleep. His beautiful blue eyes were hidden under his eyelids away in dreamland. She then leaned over him and just barely brushed his cheek with a kiss; not making him stir at all.

Succeeding in not making a sound, Trixie got out of the bed and slipped into her robe. Just before exiting the room, she looked at the sleeping figure in the bed and smiled again. As quietly as she could, she closed the door and then walked down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms.

Opening the door to it, she then flipped on the light switch so that she could take a look around the room. After deciding the room would be perfect for a baby, she moved further into it and began looking at some of Speed's trophies that were occupying it at the moment. "We'll have to find another place for these," she whispered. "I would say the den but we already have a ton of them in there." With that thought in mind, she suddenly remembered the last race Speed had won as she looked at the trophy from it. She'd never forget the excitement experienced _after _that race.

Speed had raced against the Zodiacs in the race she was thinking of. They were a new and very aggressive racing team. During the race it seemed the Zodiacs were going to win; however, at the end Speed pulled ahead to win as if it had been the easiest thing in the world to do. The Zodiacs were furious and very sore at losing to Speed. To make matters worse, they caused a scene when Speed accepted his award. Speed in turn was disgusted by the way they had acted, because though he rarely lost a race, when he did he never acted sore. He always showed respect to the winner.

The Zodiac Leader had stated out loud that if his team would have won, they would have used the prize money to build a car so great that Speed would never win a race against them again. Speed knew it wasn't the Mach 5 alone that made him win races so his temper took over and he announced that he was donating all of the prize money to charity. Normally Speed and Trixie didn't tell anyone when they made a donation because they didn't want people to think they were doing it for publicity. They never, ever wanted to brag about it as if trying to make themselves out to be more generous than anyone else. It was something they chose to do between them and God.

When Trixie heard Speed announce that he was donating the prize money to charity, she quickly ran their financial situation through her head and realized they would be more than alright without it. The crowd cheered but Speed still looked upset. He hated that he had announced what he was doing with the prize money but he was extremely aggravated with the Zodiacs because they played dirty the whole race. During it Speed had stayed behind them - watching them run other racers off the course. At the very end he used his talent to drive the Mach 5 quickly ahead of the Zodiac team just at the finish line to win the race.

At the award ceremony, the Zodiac leader was very upset at Speed's announcement of donating the money so he yelled, "You're only doing that to piss me off!"

"You think you're upset now!?" Speed roared with anger towards the man. "Wait till I beat you in the next race!"

"Or maybe I will," Rusty; another driver who was a friend of Speed's, said.

"Or me!" Doug, yet another driver yelled. "You tried to kill half of us!"

The leader laughed and then said back very seriously, "You two can't even beat your stupid, friend Speed!"

"You are a serious jerk!" Speed yelled moving right next to the man.

When someone put their hand on Speed's shoulder, he turned to the person and received a punch right in his face. Because the Zodiac driver unfairly hit Speed; a huge fight erupted. Racer X was there in seconds to defend his brother while just about all of the racers got into the fight as well. Trixie and the others who weren't fighting just watched in fear until security guards had broken it up.

Now still standing in what could be a baby's room one day, Trixie realized that it was the bad memories that she just had that had kept the trophy from that race hidden in the room.

Putting that nightmare out of her head, she was already trying to think of ways to decorate the room for the baby. After about twenty minutes she told herself it was crazy to be thinking about decorating the room when she wasn't sure if she was even pregnant. She knew it would be hard to wait till 8:00 AM to call the doctor to schedule an appointment, so she decided to go back to bed.

Quietly, she tiptoed back into their bedroom and saw that her husband hadn't moved an inch. After slipping herself out of her robe, she slid back under the sheets. Instead of sleeping, all she could do was lie there and stare at the man asleep next to her. Smiling, she imagined telling him that she was pregnant, and then she found herself moving closer to him. To her surprise; in his sleep he mumbled her name and then draped his arm around her. The sweet girl then closed her eyes, and forced herself to go to sleep. She knew it wouldn't be that hard in the comfort of her husband's embrace.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Right at 8:05 AM, Trixie hung the phone up in their bedroom with a big smile on her face since she had been able to make an appointment that very day with her doctor. Luckily someone had cancelled their's that morning just before she called. About a half hour later she very happily announced to Speed that she was going to work - while practically dancing around the kitchen, and then she left.

Sparky had witnessed her excitement since he had been there talking to Speed about an upcoming race.

"Man," Sparky said looking at Speed. "Is she always that happy in the morning?"

Speed knew she was acting differently and said, "No. Actually she doesn't like waking up early."

"Oh," Sparky said ready to act goofy after Trixie had. "So you're the one who usual dances around the kitchen every morning."

"Oh, yes," Speed said looking at Sparky like he was crazy. "Right before I start tap dancing on the counter top."

"No way," Sparky said laughing.

"You should see it," Speed said trying to act serious. "It's pretty good."

"I wish you did," Sparky said laughing hard. "I'd love to see it."

"Wait a minute," Speed said changing the subject. "Trixie didn't kiss me good-bye before she left for work."

"I think you'll live," Sparky said as he stopped laughing.

"I know," Speed said folding his arms. "But she always gives me a kiss before she leaves. She's up to something."

"You want me to give you a kiss?" Sparky joked in a pouty voice as he held his arms out.

"Don't even think about it," Speed said walking out of the room.

"Come back!" Sparky called behind him. "I didn't get to see you dance on the counter yet."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About a half hour later, Trixie was waiting patiently in the doctor's office to speak to him. She had just gotten through the routine check up with him and the nurse. Quite a few minutes passed by as she began to feel like she had been sitting in the doctor's office forever until the door finally opened.

"Mrs. Racer," Dr. Ducote said walking in with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Trixie said nervously; sitting across from him at his desk.

"You are right. You are about two months pregnant."

Trixie felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Oh...thank you so much, Dr. Ducote."

He smiled back as she stood up to leave. "Remember," he said standing up as well. "Don't forget to schedule your next appointment for next month. And here's a prescription for vitamins." He handed it to her and told her to call any time she had any questions.

"Thanks again," she said just before dashing out of the room feeling so very happy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Speed was driving Sparky and himself to the track when he said, "Hey. You never told me what you wanted to tell me at my house."

"Oh, yeah," Sparky said remembering Trixie interrupting them in her excited state. "I wanted to talk about the race that you're going to be in with the Zodiacs."

"You mean the one in about seven months?" Speed asked thinking that the Zodiacs were a bunch of jerks.

"Yes," Sparky said. "There's a rumor that the course is changing."

"How did you find that out?" Speed asked since he hadn't heard.

"Racer X told me yesterday, and I forgot to tell you. That's why I came over early this morning."

"They didn't start changing it yet. Did they?" Speed asked wanting to practice on it.

"Racer X said they did," Sparky said again wondering why the Masked Racer was always watching out for Speed.

"Let's go check it out," Speed said wanting to be prepared for the race. "We can get Trixie to take us up over it in her helicopter."

"Cool," Sparky said as the Mach 5 started to head to the small airport.

However, when they arrived at the airport, Trixie was no where in sight. Speed eventually found her boss and asked him where she was and was told that she called in to say she had something personal to take care - so she would be late.

"That's weird," Speed said looking a bit confused. "I wonder what personal thing she had to take care of."

"And she didn't kiss you before she left," Sparky said playing detective.

Speed only looked at his friend as they stepped away from Trixie's boss.

"And...she was very happy to leave you today," Sparky said as he recalled her dancing around the kitchen.

"What are you trying to say?" Speed asked folding his arms as he stopped walking.

"Maybe she's...having an affair," Sparky said not really meaning it.

"Sparky," Speed said knowing better than that. "If I were you, I'd get away from me."

"I was just kidding," Sparky said holding his hands up as he jokenly backed away from Speed.

"I hope she's not in trouble," the worried husband said; unfolding his arms as he turned to walk back to the Mach 5.

"Speed! Speed!" Trixie was heard calling out as she pulled up in her car. Quickly she jumped out and began running to her husband.

"Trixie?" he said with a puzzled look.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed smiling as she ran up to him; throwing her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as if she had flipped out.

"Oh, I forgot to kiss you before I left today." With that she planted a big kiss on Speed's lips.

Speed kissed her back as Sparky rolled his eyes and said low, "Not again."

"Speed," Trixie said after the kiss. "I wasn't going to tell you till later but because you're here, I can't wait!"

"Tell me what?" he asked sounding anxious as she took his hands.

"I just came from the doctor," she said trying to control her excitement. His face was questioning but before he could even guess, she said, "We're going to have a baby!"

The expression on Speed's face was priceless. "You're pregnant?" he asked as his eyes widened with surprise.

_No. You are, Speed. _Sparky thought; his better judgment making him keep that to himself.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Trixie cried out.

"Alright!" Speed exclaimed pulling her into his arms to hug her tightly.

"I'm so happy, Speed," Trixie said sounding on top of the world.

"Me too," he said. After another long hug, he let her go and exclaimed, "Sparky! Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did," Sparky said walking over to congratulate them.

Speed smiled back at his wife thrilled.


	3. The Announcement

**Chapter 3: The Announcement**

The news of the baby had both Speed and Trixie extremely thrilled and wanting to tell his parents in a special way. After thinking on how and where, the two decided to have Speed's family over for dinner. They were both ecstatic as they made plans for a dinner to announce their good news, and decided to cook something really delicious to start the night off just right. Lasagna ended up being their choice for dinner since Pops and Mom Racer loved it.

With cooking needed to be done, it wasn't long till Speed and Trixie were in the grocery shopping together. Trixie had written down all of the ingredients so she knew just where to go in the store to get in and out fast. However, Speed had a different idea. He wanted to go down each and every row as he looked around saying, "We have time."

"Then we'll definitely need a basket," she said starting to push one.

"No wait. I'll push it," Speed said gently pulling the basket away from her. "It might get too heavy for you to push."

"Speed. I come to the grocery every week and push a _heavy_ basket," Trixie said following Speed as he started to move down the first row.

"I know," he said; eying up the shelves. "But in your condition I think I should handle this."

"In my condition?" she asked; the pregnancy popping up in her head as if it hadn't already been there. "Speed," she said putting her hand on his wrist; making him stop. "I don't want you to go nuts worrying about me. I'll be careful."

Gently he put his other hand on her face and said, "Look. I know you're going to take care of yourself, but when I'm around, I want to do as much as I can." With that, he winked at her before starting to push the basket once again.

"Okay," Trixie said letting out a breath. "When we get home you can vacuum, mop and clean both of the bathrooms."

Speed only looked at her wondering what he had gotten him self into. Though he did help her around the house at times it sounded like the help she wanted now was going to make him feel like he was being tortured.

"I'm just kidding," she said and then smiled upon seeing the relieved look on his face.

"You're going to have all kinds of mood swings. Aren't you?" he asked with a look of fear on his face.

"Probably, and you're going to love them all," Trixie said punching him lightly on his arm.

"This is going to be really...frightening," he said before finding him self giving into a smile.

About twenty minutes later, Trixie was glad that Speed was the one pushing the basket since he had it filled to the top with junk.

"Speed. Do you even eat this brand of chips?" Trixie asked picking up the bag that was on top of the pile in the basket.

"They look good to me," Speed said casually.

"Apparently everything in the store looks good to you," she said rolling her eyes. "If you came shopping every week, we'd be broke."

"Should I put some back?" he asked as he stopped the basket to look at the things he had piled in it.

"No. I already put some stuff back when you weren't looking."

"Trixieee," Speed pouted like a child. As she laughed he couldn't help but laugh back before he said, "I guess that's why you're the one who fools with our bills."

"Thank, God," she said glad he appreciated her. "We'd have to sell the house to pay for our groceries if I wasn't."

Suddenly something caught Speed's eyes making him change the subject. "Look. There's the baby isle!"

Five minutes later they were both still happily looking at everything on the row. "Man...diapers are expensive," he said surprised.

"Look," Trixie said walking to Speed with a bib in her hand. "It says 'I love Daddy.'"

Speed smiled and then his eyes lifted to Trixie's as he said, "I love Mommy."

"I love Daddy, too," she said just before giving him a kiss.

"You two are absolutely pathetic. Can't you even control yourselves in the grocery?" Sparky asked with his arms folded; standing in front of his basket.

"What are you doing here?" Speed asked ignoring Sparky's last comment.

"I do eat too," Sparky said looking at the tremendous pile of food in their basket. "I wonder how much more it would take before your basket collapses."

Trixie joked back, "Well...you know how I love to inhale food."

"I was just kidding when I said that," Sparky said unfolding his arms. "But imagine how much you're going to eat now!"

"Yeah," Speed said in amazement. "Give us your basket, Sparky. We need more room."

Pretending to be mad, Trixie folded her arms and then found her self yawning.

"Are you okay?" Speed asked concerned.

"I'm fine but at least now I know why I have been tired," she said just before yawning once again.

"Well come on. Let's get out of here," Speed said sounding a bit hyper. "We still have cooking to do."

"Before you leave," Sparky said looking at Speed, "I'm just letting you know that one of the Zodiac Racers is in here."

Jokenly, Trixie said, "Must be racer's day at the grocery."

"I guess jerks have to eat too," Speed said like he really didn't care to see the guy.

With a look of disgust, Sparky said, "I was just letting you know so you won't throw up if you see him."

"Nice chose of words," Trixie said not wanting to get sick.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Sparky said making a sorry face.

Ben was the driver for the Zodiacs, who was there. He had been shopping when he spotted Speed and Trixie. He noticed how they had a good time together even in the grocery. The leader of the Zodiacs had been telling his drivers that they needed to find Speed's weakness. Ben smiled now as he watched the couple while checking out their groceries. He thought to himself, _Speed Racer's weakness is...his wife. She obviously means more to him than even racing._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at home, both Speed and Trixie were preparing the lasagna; anticipating the moment they would tell his family the baby news. The table was set up and the food finished being cooked when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, Speed moved aside so that his parents and Spritle could come in as he said, "Come in, come in."

Mom Racer kissed her son hello and Spritle patted Speed on the back while they walked in."

"Pops," Speed said wondering why his father was just standing outside not coming in. "Come in."

"What are you up to son?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Speed let out a small laugh, before saying, "I'm not up to anything. Just come in."

Pops looked at him a second longer before he finally gave in and walked through the door.

Mom Racer was already in the kitchen placing a pie she had baked on the table for dessert.

"Thank you," Trixie said hugging her hello while Spritle began picking at the pie.

"Spritle," Mom Racer scolded. "Wait till later."

"Till after the announcement?" Spritle asked with a devious smile.

Trixie only smiled back. "Well...it's time to eat so let's all go sit down."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The dinner was nice as they talked about their normal things like racing and what was going on in the world.

"So," Pops said not wanting to wait anymore. "What is this announcement?"

Both Speed and Trixie looked at each other and smiled as their hands entwined on the top of the table.

"Ready?" Speed whispered to his wife.

"Yes," she whispered back as she squeezed his hand.

Speed focused his eyes on his parents to see that his Mom looked as if she was about to burst if she didn't hear what he had to say soon.

"Trixie is...pregnant," he said with the biggest smile.

"I knew it!" Mom Racer exclaimed getting up quickly, and running over to Trixie to hug her.

"You knew it?" Trixie asked surprised.

"The other day at our house when you weren't hungry and you were so tired, I was hoping that was the reason," she said now hugging Speed.

Pops looked really surprised and said to his wife, "Well if you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure," she said hugging him too because of the excitement.

"Cool," Spritle said, "That's means I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's right," Speed said picking up a bread roll and throwing it at his younger brother.

"When did you find out?" Mom Racer asked excitedly.

"I found out today for sure," Trixie said. "I hadn't even told Speed I suspected."

Mom Racerbeamed at her son, "You must have been thrilled."

"I was. I am,"he said cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" Spritle asked Pops. "You're not ready to be a Grand-Pa?"

"I'm thrilled for the kids," Pops said not wanting to look down in the dumps. "I just wish Rex was here to hear that he'll be an uncle too."

"I know, Pops," Speed said and then hugged his father.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night after Speed's family left, he and his wife sat on the sofa comfortably in their night clothes and watched the TV.

Trixie was lying across the sofa with her head on Speed's lap by the time the news went off. Speed realized she had fallen asleep because of herslow and easy breathing.

Staring at her, he began to smile. Being happy just wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt. The thought of the two of them being parents was incredible. _And God how much I love this woman, _he thought pushing her hair behind her ear. Knowing she felt the same way about him made it even better. He leaned close to her face and whispered he loved her before kissing her forehead. Lifting his head back up, he looked down to where she wasn't showing yet, and whispered, "I love you too, little baby."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Two days later in the early morning, the morning sickness was kicking in. Poor Trixie was coming out of the bathroom just after being sick when Speed hugged her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just morning sickness," she said feeling so exhausted as she hugged him.

"Come lay back down," he said wanting to make her comfortable.

"No. I'll be alright, and I should get used to it," she said letting go of her husband.

"I hate for you go through this," he said wishing he could do something.

"I'll live," she said not wanting him to worry.

Suddenly Speed himself didn't look so good. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said then quickly let himself into the bathroom. When he came out, he looked like Trixie did.

"Are you alright?" she asked wondering what was wrong with _him_.

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me," he said rubbing his stomach.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For the next three days poor Trixie was sick mornings and then just before she went to bed, but she wasn't alone. Speed was just as sick at almost the same times.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said lying in bed one night.

"I do," Trixie said with a laugh as she sat up.

"What?" he asked wanting to know. "I feel good all day except for when I wake up and at night."

"Sounds familiar," Trixie said still finding it hard to believe. "I spoke to Mom today and I told her how you are as sick as me."

"And...," Speed said waiting for her to say there was a virus going around.

"Mom said it sounds like you're having pregnancy symptoms," Trixie said trying not to laugh because she still didn't feel quite right herself.

Speed sat up and expressed, "What!"

"She said it's like you're having...sympathy pains because of me," Trixie said smiling, but sorry.

"What!" Speed exclaimed again. "I'm not pregnant!"

"No kidding but I guess because of our...closeness, you're having the same symptoms as me," she said watching him lay back down.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked miserably.

"Eat a lot of crackers," Trixie said not meaning to sound so unsympathetic.

Poor Speed only moaned.

"Your Mom also said that Pops went through the same thing when she was pregnant for you."

"Really? Pops?" Speed asked starting to laugh but then he stopped because of his stomach.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning they were both sick but again. Trixie was worried that the baby wasn't getting enough food from her being sick so much but the doctor assured her that everything was fine.

Once she got out of her first trimester, she _and_ Speed were feeling a lot better. The morning and night sickness seemed to disappear. The only thing that still bothered her a lot were certain smells like Speed warming up leftovers in the microwave. One day her hermones made her tell Speed she was going to throw the microwave out of the window because of the smell. When she left the room, he only said, "Major mood swing."

_Will Trixie actually throw the microwave through the window? Will Speed have labor pains too? Where's this danger I was talking about? Keep reading and you'll find out!_


	4. Getting Bigger

**Chapter 4: Getting Bigger**

Watching Trixie, Speed couldn't believe her behavior. Sure his wife was going to have mood swings because of her pregnancy, but right now she was acting down right outrageous. It all started after Speed stepped out of their kitchen while his food was be warmed in the microwave. He had forgotten what she had said about not being able to take leftovers being heated up in the black box since the smell made her very sick. And now it seemed it also made her crazy. He had immediately headed back into the kitchen when he heard such rage in her voice. Totally shocked when he saw what she was doing, he yelled, "No, Trixie! Don't! You'll hurt yourself picking that up!"

Looking very upset as she looked at her husband, she yelled, "I told you that I can't tolerate the smell of leftovers being warmed up!" Before Speed could stop her, she picked the microwave up surprisingly with no problem, then headed straight towards the window and threw it right through.

In disbelief, Speed ran to that window. When he looked through the broken glass he saw the microwave on the ground, his left over pizza lying next to it. With a look of shock on his face, he turned back to his wife.

While her hands massaged her growing belly, she threatened, "If you say anything, I'll throw you through the window next."

Suddenly Speed woke up in their bed, and he felt relief as he slowly sat up and whispered, "It was a dream."

His happy pregnant wife, unlike in the dream, was standing in front of the mirror with a pillow under her shirt.

Speed had to smile as he moved off of the bed and walked over to her. "Trying to see what you'll look like in a few months?" he asked standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling the pillow out from under her shirt, she said, "You could say that." Beginning to smile, she added, "My pants are getting too tight and I'm tired of leaving them unbuttoned. I think it's time for maternity pants."

"Let's go buy some," Speed said though he normally didn't like to shop.

"Your Mom already brought me some clothes the other day."

"She's so excited," Speed said as Trixie turned around in his arms to give him a good morning kiss. He kissed her back then said, "The baby's all my Mom can talk about."

When Speed released his wife, she started going through the maternity pants that were lying on a chair near by. "Mom's been great. She's been helping me so much."

"Yeah," Speed said not surprised as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Are you still feeling better?"

"Yes. I feel a hundred times better. How about you?" she asked smiling back at her husband who had been just as sick if not more than she had been.

"I'm fine," he said as he rolled his eyes from being slightly embarrassed.

Trixie dropped the pants, walked over to him, and then pushed him down onto the bed. Lying down by his side, she placed her hand on his flat stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked wanting to know.

"I was just making sure that there's not a baby in there since you've been so sick yourself," she said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't the press love that," Speed said as he put his hand on her and gently moved it. "We know there's a little one here."

"Yeah," she said so thrilled to be carrying their child.

"So," Speed said sitting up. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," she said taking Speed's hand to let him pull her up.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Pizza," she said following him out of the room.

"For breakfast?" he asked suddenly remembering his dream.

"Why not? There's some left over pizza in the refrigerator."

Looking worried, he recalled his dream of her throwing the microwave through the window.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a month later when Speed was once again at the track practicing. Also there, Sparky was timing his racing friend and very pleased with the results. However, Sparky didn't know that he wasn't the only one timing Speed.

"How was it?" Speed asked jumping out of the Mach 5 and then walking over to Sparky and Pops.

"Even better than yesterday!" Sparky exclaimed as he opened the hood of the Mach 5.

"Great, Son," Pops said proudly as he patted him on the back. "If you keep this up, you're sure to win the race that the Zodiacs will be in."

"Piece of cake," Speed said confidently.

Appearing it seemed from out no where, Ben, one of the drivers on the Zodiac team, said, "I think you _shouldn't _be in the race."

"Why's that!" Pops roared before Speed even had a chance to say a thing. "Is it because Speed will beat the Zodiac's again?"

Remaining calm and with a sick smile on his face, Ben looked at Speed and said, "It would make your life a lot easier if you stayed out of the race."

"What is that suppose to mean!" Speed yelled outraged as he got in Ben's face.

Losing his smile, Ben said, "Let's just say that if I were you, I wouldn't be in the race."

"Well," Speed began in a determined voice, "I'm in the race and you can go tell your leader that I'm not getting out of it."

"That's right," Pops said now sounding calmer. "You can't scare_ my _son."

"We'll see," Ben said putting on his sunglasses. "We'll see," he repeated just before he turned and left.

"Who does he think he is?" Speed asked disgusted as Ben left the track. "Did he really think I'd say, 'Oh...okay, Ben. I won't be in the race so the Zodiacs can have a better chance at winning.'"

Closing the hood of the Mach 5, Sparky said, "The truth is, they'rescared of you."

"Sparky's right," Pops said now even prouder of his son. "They know how much of a better driver you are." Completely changing the subject, he then asked, "How's my daughter-in-law been feeling?"

Speed smiled totally forgetting about Ben. "She's doing fine, and I'm sure you noticed that she's finally showing."

"Yes, I did," Pops said happily.

"Is she starting to wobble when she walks?" Sparky asked seriously.

"I haven't noticed that," Speed said rubbing the back of his head.

Sparky smiled. "I guess as long as she doesn't quack, everything will be alright."

Before Speed could tell Sparky to shut-up, Pops said, "She's been having a good time picking out things for my grandchild with your Mother, Speed."

"Yeah. I'll be working on the baby's room tonight," Speed said actually happy about working on the house.

"Son. Let me know if you need help," Pops said patting him on the back once again.

"Thanks. But for now I think I've got it covered."

Far away in the distance watching them, was the leader of the Zodiacs. It aggravated him greatly that Ben's words obviously hadn't fazed Speed at all.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night after dinner, Speed decided to tell Trixie about Ben being at the track earlier that day till he found her on the sofa crying. "Trixie," he said sitting down next to her. "What 's wrong? Do you feel alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said appearing aggravated as she wiped her tears away with a kleenex.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked putting his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to. I just couldn't help it," she said between sniffles.

"Well...what is it?"

"I...I wanted some ice-cream, and when I looked in the freezer there was none."

As if he was missing something, he asked, "That's it?"

"I told you I didn't want to cry but I was...so upset that we didn't have anymore ice-cream that I couldn't help it."

Speed lifted Trixie's face and as he wiped her tears away, he said, "I'll leave to go buy some right now."

"Thank you," she said putting her head on his shoulder once again as he fought hard not to laugh his head off.

As Speed pulled off in the Mach 5, he finally let himself laugh, relieved that his wife's tears were only over ice-cream. He knew it was true that her emotions were definitely out of wack for now. And though she may not have been eating a ton of food, she sure did want her ice- cream.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A month later, Speed and Trixie sat on their sofa feeling very content. They had gone to the doctor's that day for a check up and got to experience something so wonderful. "I know I heard it before," Speed said taking Trixie's hand, "But I love hearing the baby's heartbeat."

"Me too," she said softly as she laid a hand on her child.

Glancing down to where Trixie had grown quite a bit, Speed's eyes widened when he saw something move under her shirt."

Reading his eyes, Trixie said, "You saw it. Didn't you?" Then grabbing his hand, she said, "Put your hand on me."

Placing his hand on her, Speed sat there silent for a few seconds then expressed joyfully, "I felt it move. It doesn't hurt. Does it?"

"It hasn't yet," Trixie said really loving the feeling.

Speed then leaned closer to the baby and said, "Hey. You still have about a month and a half in there, so don't be too hard on your Mommy." Speed then kissed his wife's belly through her shirt before lifting his head to kiss her lips.

After the kiss, Trixie smiled back and asked, "So what do you think he or she will be? A race car driver or a pilot?"

"Both," Speed said having great confidence in their child.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

One week later, the pregnant couple was walking down a main street hand in hand, going in and out of different stores for some more baby shopping. Racer X was walking behind them when he realized who they were.

"Speed, Trixie," he called to them.

Speed and Trixie stopped and turned to see him.

"Hey," Speed said shaking his hand. Speed hadn't seen the Masked Racer for about ten months. "Where have you been?"

Racer X couldn't tell Speed what he had really been doing since he was an undercover agent but he wasn't too worried about answering Speed's question upon seeing a very pregnant Trixie. "I see congratulations are in order," he said looking at the two. Putting his hand on Trixie's shoulder, he said, "Walking behind you, I couldn't even tell you are pregnant."

"Isn't that neat?" Speed exclaimed with a laugh.

"Then I turn around and...there it is," Trixie said smiling.

The Masked Racer wasn't sure what to say, still surprised that he was going to be an uncle. "So do you know what it is?" He couldn't help but wonder if the baby would be his niece or nephew.

"No," Trixie said happily. "We want to be surprised."

"That's nice," Racer X answered. "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Are you going to be in the race?" Speed asked before Racer X could leave.

"With all of the publicity on the Zodiacs, you would think they were the only ones in the race," Racer X said sounding a tad aggravted.

"No kidding," Speed said, now annoyed himself.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to compete in it yet, but I'll be around," Racer X said knowing that for sure. He already missed enough being away for as long as he had on a speical undercover job.

"Well...keep in touch," Speed said as his friend began to leave.

"Take care of that baby," the Masked Racer said looking at the young couple.

Speed let go of Trixie's hand and while putting his arm around her shoulders, he said, "Don't worry about that."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Another week later, Speed finished the baby's room, and Trixie was at a loss for words when she saw the finished product. She happily looked at the border wall paper with all of the bright colored balloons and smiled over the white, baby furniture now all put together. Happy tears wanted to fall but she held them in. Her roller coaster emotions had had her crying more than enough lately. "I love it, Speed," She said continuing to look around.

Also looking around, Speed agreed that the bright colors made the room look like the perfect baby room. He then looked back to see Trixie's smiling face and with his hand now on her lower back, he asked, "Is your back still bothering you?"

"Only a little," she said not wanting to complain about her new, extra weight.

Speed smiled as he moved behind her. He then began to gently massage her back and received an approving sigh from her.

After massaging it for a good few minutes, he walked to the small radio he had in the room for the times he had been working, and then he turned it on. Within seconds he found a slow song before proceeding to walk back to her. "Let's dance," he said smiling.

"With this huge belly?" she asked looking down.

"Just turn sideways a little," he joked as he wrapped his arms around her. They then began to move slowly to the music. While dancing, Speed began to feel emotional and couldn't help but pour out his feelings for her. "Do you know how happy I am?"

"Yes, I am too," she said lifting her face to look into his sincere blue eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked truly meaning it.

"I'm sure you'd be racing."

"It wouldn't be the same," he said seriously as they stopped dancing.

"I know. We're stronger together."

"We are," he said just before kissing her softly.

"I love you,"she said after the sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said as his hands moved to hold her face. "Do you know I've fallen in love with you all over again since you've been pregnant, watching as you take care of our baby. Then looking even deeper into her eyes, he said as serious as ever, "And I swear to take care of you and the baby, always. God knows you've always taken care of me."

Trixie smiled back so touched as she said, "I know you will."

With that Speed pushed her hair behind her ear and brushed her lips with yet another kiss.

After, Trixie asked with a smile, "Do you know what I feel like eating right now?"

Shaking his head yes that he knew, Speed answered, "Ice-cream."

"How did you ever guess?" she teased.

Wthin minutes they walked into the kitchen but when Speed opened the freezer door, the ice-cream was gone. "Okay. Don't panic. I will go buy some more right now."

Trixie hated for him to go out but her craving for the dessert made her say, "Well...get two gallons so we don't run out as fast."

"Sure," Speed said while thinking that as of now she could out eat anyone when it came to ice-cream.

"Just be careful," she said after he gave her a kiss good-bye.

"I'll be right back," he said walking out the door.

"This is going to be easy," a man named Conrad said to his helper Tim who was in a car with him outside of Speed and Trixie's house. "Speed's actually leaving. We can do what we need to do before he comes back."

"Right. Come on," Tim said ready to go into the house since the Mach 5 soon disappeared out of sight.

Trixie was sitting on the sofa when she heard the door open. "I know you drive fast Speed but it's impossible for you to be back already."

Speed didn't answer but instead a very tall man and a short, bald man appeared before her. Trixie definitely wasn't in shape to try to fight the two men like she normally would have, and she began to panic.

"You didn't say she was pregnant," Tim, the short stocky one said looking at the much taller bald Conrad.

"What do you want?" Trixie cried out with fear in her voice.

"He didn't tell me she was pregnant," Conrad said sounding upset about that as well.

"Who are you!" Trixie demanded as she stood up, which wasn't easy for her in her condition from the sofa.

"Look, lady. We're not going to hurt you but I can promise we will hurt your husband when he comes back if you don't come with us _now_," Tim said trying to sound nice if that was possible.

"Hurt him?" Trixie asked fearing for Speed's life.

"More like...kill him," Conrad said needing to convince the pregnant woman to leave with them now and without a struggle.

That was enough for Trixie to give in to them.

"Lady. We already said we're not going to hurt you," Tim said feeling a bit guilty. "Calm down. You don't want to go into labor right now."

"Take her to the car," Conrad said not feeling nearly half as badly as his partner. "I'll be there in a few seconds."

A tear ran down Trixie's face as she walked out with Tim hoping that Speed didn't pull up yet since she feared for his life.

Conrad wanted to scare Speed so he knocked a couple of lamps and some other things over in the house then left the front door wide open before he met up with Tim and the hostage.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Speed pulled up into his driveway about five minutes later. Carrying the ice-cream he wondered why the front door was wide open. "Trixie!" he called walking into his house. Upon seeing the mess in the den, he dropped the ice-ream onto the floor. His chest began to hurt from the pounding of his heart as he ran into each room looking for his pregnant wife. When he had gone back into the den to see the mess once again, he felt like he was going insane from not knowing what happened. "Trixie!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_It's finally getting serious. I hope you continue to read. Thanks, Jen_


	5. The Phone Call

﻿

**Chapter 5: The Phone Call**

Shaken up, Trixie sat in the back of an old long, black car with Tim. He was a short, stocky man who needed to shave and who wore a black, leather jacket. Between he and his partner in crime, he was definitely the nicer one holding Trixie as hostage.

Conrad, who was tall and bald, was driving and had a mean streak. He wasn't worried about hurting Trixie's feelings. All he was worried about was completing this job so he could collect his money. How easy it had turned out to be since Speed had left Trixie alone in their house.

Tim had often helped Conrad collect money from people but never anything this serious. He only went along with this plan because he needed the extra money and was told that the hostage would not be hurt. However, a pregnant hostage hadn't entered his mind. He felt badly as he looked at a nervous Trixie Racer whose hands were on her unborn baby, and he asked, "When are you due?"

She never even looked at him as she wondered why he even cared. How could he kidnap her and then want to become her friend?

Trying to sound as friendly as possible, he said, "Believe me. It will be easier if we get along."

Though hesitant at first, Trixie decided to just answer his question. "I'm due in about four weeks."

Interrupting before Tim could answer, Conrad said, "Where was your husband going this time of night? We thought we were going to have to hold him at gun point in our original plan."

The image of a gun to Speed's head entered Trixie's mind and she told herself to take slow, deep breaths. She had to take care of her baby by not getting too upset. Like always, Speed would get her out of this some how.

"You didn't answer me," Conrad said not sounding happy at all. _How dare she ignore me,_ he thought.

"Conrad," Tim said feeling he had to defend her. "She's scared."

Thinking to herself that she was beginning to become more mad than scared, Trixie said nothing. She really wanted to lean over, unlock the door, push Tim out, and then hit Conrad hard in the head. However, because of the baby there was really nothing she could do. She would have to answer the tall monster in the front seat whether she liked it or not. Now suddenly scared once again at the thought of why they had her in the first place, she whispered, "Ice-cream."

"What?" Conrad asked after barely hearing her.

Tears ran down Trixie's face but she didn't cry out loud as she turned to look out of the window. She said with her lips quivering, "Speed left...to go pick up some ice-cream...for me." In her mind she could just see Speed losing it totally when he got home and she wasn't there.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At their house, Speed screamed Trixie's name and it almost sounded like it was coming back to him in an echo. Silence followed as he stood there thinking that he had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening but he knew that it was. He had had a gut feeling something was wrong on the way back home. Seeing the front door opened confirmed that but he told himself to stop letting his imagination get the best of him.

Now he was in the house and she was gone. Standing there he looked at the broken glass from the lamps and the flipped over coffee table on the floor. Panicking even more he ran back outside and to the Mach 5. "I've got to find her!" he exclaimed while starting the Mach 5 but then he just sat there. Killing the motor he yelled while beating the steering wheel, "I don't know where the hell to look!" He put his face in his hands trying to think but his thoughts were interrupted by the house phone ringing since his front door was still left wide open.

Even before his brain had time to register and tell him to get out of the car, he was out running across his front lawn. He ran through the front door passing the melting ice-cream on the floor, and then he practically jumped over the sofa to get to the phone.

"Trixie!" he exclaimed into the phone sounding totally unnerved.

A laugh from a man followed. It was familiar and very disturbing at the same time.

"Who is this!" Speed demanded to know.

"Speed," the man said calmly. "You sound scared. And you should be."

"Where is she!" Speed screamed into the phone as he kicked the sofa.

"She will be here shortly. My men did a fine job," the man said starting to laugh again.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Speed said with rage he never felt quite like this before in his life.

"Now, now, Speed," the man said not sounding worried at all. "I think you should be nice to me since I hold your future in my hands."

Speed's chest was rising and falling quickly from his nervous breathing as he forced himself to calm down. "Look,"he said sounding scared as he began pacing. "My wife is eight months pregnant. It's dangerous for her and the baby to be in this...situation."

"What a shame. I had been hoping to have a little fun with her. Well I still can."

Speed spun around still holding the phone and blew up. "Don't you lay a freakin' finger on her!"

The man however, remained composed. "I really didn't know she was pregnant, which I'll admit is foolish because I'm sure it's all over the papers. I have only been focusing on you and your racing career, which has been just too damn good as far as I'm concerned."

Suddenly it dawned on Speed. He remembered Pops telling Ben, the Zodiac driver, that he wasn't scared. Ben had only said, _"We'll see."_

"The Zodiacs!" Speed said frozen in his spot.

A chuckle came from the man. "Yes. You figured it out but the whole team isn't in on this. Most of them have no idea."

"Now I know why I recognize your voice," Speed said wanting to find the man to choke him. "You're the leader."

"Yes. But call me Zain," he said as if they were the best of friends.

"Why did you take my wife!" Speed demanded.

"It's funny what a weakness can do to a man," Zain said hearing Speed's nervous, fast breathing even over the phone. "Weakness can leave a man powerless like you are right now."

"What do you want?" Speed asked with urgency in his voice because he was ready to do anything to get Trixie home safely.

"See. You're ready to do anything because of your weakness. Your wife if your weakness. I am correct when I say you love her. Right?"

"Yes," Speed said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes. I think your marriage will actually make it...if you get her back."

"Listen you, psycho!" Speed roared highly upset. "I'm going to find you and make you sorry you ever did this!"

"No!" Zain yelled, his calmness gone. There was no chuckle and he was outraged as he exclaimed, "You are going to listen to me boy or she's dead!"

There was a pause and Speed's hand shook as he continued to hold the phone to his ear. "I'll listen," he said almost in a whisper. The last thing he wanted was his out burst to get Trixie hurt.

Zain somehow composed himself and was ready to start his plan, which was to mess with Speed's mind. "You love racing but you truly love your wife more. Don't you?"

"Yes," Speed said so scared for Trixie's life.

"I know you do. Can you imagine getting up every morning and she's not there anymore? Worse, can you imagine trying to go to sleep at night not knowing where she is? Could she be being hurt by someone, somewhere at that very moment? Your life would be ruined."

Speed couldn't do anything but listen to Zain talk about his worse possible nightmares.

"I can not only kill her but I can make her have a very agonizing death so you better shut up and just listen to me. Am I correct in saying that you intended to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes," Speed said as a hot tear rolled down his face. He hated feeling helpless as someone threatened the most precious thing to him.

"I bet when you're in bed with her there's no one else you'd rather be with. You feel she's yours, all yours. Right?" Zain asked enjoying torturing Speed.

"Yes," Speed said wiping his tear away with the back of his hand.

Zain chucked again. "I bet passion isn't a strong enough word for the two of you together."

Speed didn't answer.

"Answer me boy! And I don't mean yes or no!" Zain shouted.

"It's…intense," Speed spit out about their passion, which he considered private. His mind was becoming exhausted as he waited for the man's reply.

"Now," Zain said reaching his goal. "Now that you have that passionate, intense feeling in your mind, imagine that gone forever."

Again Speed fell silent but then his feelings spoke. "It's more than that. She's the most important person to me." Pleading, he said, "Please. Don't hurt her, and please don't make her lose the baby this late in her pregnancy."

Zain thought to himself that he had Speed right where he wanted him. "All you have to do is cooperate."

"What do you want me to do?" Speed asked feeling beside himself.

Wanting Speed to hang onto each word, Zain said very slowly, "I want you to _lose _the next race."

_That's it? _Speed thought to himself surprised. "Okay. I won't compete in it," he finally said.

"Oh no," Zain responded. "You're going to be in it, and you're going to lose in front of everyone."

"The race isn't for another three days. How will I know that Trixie is alright?"

"As long as you don't do anything foolish she'll be fine."

"But how do I know that you won't hurt her?" Speed asked wishing he could hear her in the background.

"Just lose the race if you don't want her hurt. And there is one more important thing. Do Not Call The Police! I want no one to know that Trixie is missing. Not even your family."

"No police, I won't tell anyone, and I'll lose the race," Speed said trying to convince the man not to hurt Trixie.

"I know you will do what I say, or your wife and unborn child will be dead."

Speed stood there holding the phone just after hearing Zain hang up.

"Mr. Racer," a policeman said pulling Speed out of his thoughts.

Speed hung up the phone and looked at the policeman standing by his front door.

Zain's words, Do Not Call The Police, ran through Speed's head. _Why is this policeman here?_ he thought about to panic. _No, _he told himself. He knew that if he panicked he'd give himself away and that the policeman would try to help and that Trixie would be killed in the process. Quickly dashing to the front door, Speed closed it as he stepped outside. "Is everything alright?" he asked trying to hide how tore up he was about what was really happening.

"That's what I'm checking," the policeman said. "A neighbor called saying that they heard noises from your house, like glass being broken."

"Oh," Speed said trying to think of something, anything quickly to cover up the noise the neighbors had heard. "That was our cat knocking down our lamps in the den. I'm surprised you couldn't see the mess from this front door."

"No, but from what you're saying it must be a big cat," the policeman said not knowing that Speed and Trixie didn't even have a cat.

"It's big," Speed said not saying anything more.

"Is your wife in the house?" the policeman asked.

Speed's heart fell as he tried like hell to keep an expressionless face. "She's in the shower."

The policeman knew that Speed helped them often so he believed him. "Okay then. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"No problem," Speed said shaking his hand. Honestly, he was so scared he wished he could tell the policeman everything so they could try to find Trixie but Speed had no doubt that Zain would then kill Trixie and their baby if the police were on to him.

When the policeman left, Speed closed the door looking back into the den to see the broken glass everywhere. He envisioned Zain's men struggling with Trixie and knocking the lamps over. "How can someone struggle with an eight month pregnant woman!" Speed shouted as he knocked over an end table. The rage boiled in his veins. "Trixie!" he then cried out as he fell to his knees by the ice cream. There was nothing he could do. How was he going to get through the next three days? Where did they have his wife? Was she scared? Was she really alright?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Unfortunately having to accept Tim helping her, Trixie got out of the black car. They had been driving in the woods for some time now so all she could see were trees every which way.

Walking to her, Conrad pulled her roughly by her arm making her gasp.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed. "Take it easy on her in her condition."

"Whatever," Conrad said. "Women have babies everyday."

"Do you want her to have hers right now!" Tim said upset at Conrad.

"It really wouldn't matter to me," Conrad said unsympathetically.

Trixie didn't say anything as they began to lead her through the woods till they came upon a log cabin house.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you," Conrad said looking at her like she was crazy.

"It's just not necessary for you to know," Tim said as Conrad unlocked the door to the old, wooden house. Through the door immediately was the den with a big fireplace, and there was someone standing in front of it.

The man's back was to them as he said, "Glad you two had no problem taking our hostage."

When the man turned around, Trixie immediately recognized him as the Zodiac Leader. He was a big man, with a big, round face and dark eyes.

The man smiled as he walked over to Trixie. "Give us a few minutes alone," he said to Conrad and Tim and then the two men exited the room making Trixie become more nervous.

"Well, well, well," Zain only said to her. He didn't say anything else as he began to stare at her.

Trixie watched him, wishing she could spit in his face. The baby inside of her stopped her from going through with that.

"I see why Speed is so upset over your disappearance," Zain said folding his arms in front of himself.

"You spoke to Speed?"she asked as her eyes widened.

Zain ignored her question. "You have beautiful green eyes and a beautiful completion. Speed claims it's more than physical between the two of you. That he really loves you. You're lucky he does."

"What do you want?" Trixie asked thinking the man was insane.

"Mm," the man said moving closer and just brushing Trixie's belly with a finger.

"Don't touch me," she said in disgust as she backed away.

Zain smiled and said, "That baby is a result of yours and Speed's intense passion for each other."

Trixie blushed at what the man was saying.

"Don't be embarrassed. The two of you love each other and you have a bond. You'll have an even stronger one when that baby is born. That is as long as Speed cooperates."

"Sir," Trixie said trying to be nice in hopes that in return he'd be nice. "What do you want Speed to do?"

"My name is Zain, and I want him to lose the next race." he said looking so happy just from the thought of Speed losing a race.

"I'm sure he'll just drop out..."

"He already offered that," Zain said waving the idea off with his hand. "I'm tired of the same person winning most of the races. I want him too lose. Don't you hate it when you're watching something like the music awards and the same person wins almost all of the awards?"

"Not if they're good," Trixie said wishing she didn't when she saw his unhappy face.

Zain was about to scream but actually took her condition into consideration. "It's time that you go to sleep. Tim!" he called wanting him to take Trixie to her room.

"Does Speed know I'm okay?" she asked feeling for her husband.

"How sweet your concern is for him," Zain said. "All he knows is that he better lose the race if he wants to see you alive again."

Both Conrad and Tim stepped back into the room but Tim was the one who would bring Trixie to her room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Tim walked down a hall with Trixie, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"What about the baby?"

Trixie wanted to yell, _if you are so worried about the baby, you should't have kidnapped me! _However, she said, "I ate enough today."

They soon stopped in front of a door and Tim unlocked it. In the room with no windows was a bed, nightstand and a lamp.

"Okay, Trixie," he said moving so she could walk through the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Trixie turned to look back at Tim but he had already closed and locked the door. She then checked out the small room and realized that she better lay down whether she wanted to or not. Her feet and back were killing her. Sitting down carefully on the unfamilliar bed, she then laid down slowly on her side. The tears again filled her eyes as she whispered, "Oh, Speed."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_What do you think will happen next? I have no idea. Just kidding. Obviously I figured something out since there are chapters following. Thanks, Jen_


	6. Three Long Days

**Chapter 6: Three Long Days**

Speed was devastated as he knelt down on the floor in his den with his face in his hands. "Three Days!" he screamed standing up and kicking one of the already broken lamp across the floor. "That stupid son-of-a bitch!" he roared at the top of his lungs. When the room fell quiet again, in his head he heard Zain saying, "Don't Call The Police." That's when Speed realized that he better stop the yelling and screaming before his neighbors called the police once again. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself out loud. He felt like ripping his hair out of his head as he felt himself going insane. A mad man held his wife, his _life_ hostage!

"No. Stop this. She's coming back so I have to clean up," he said trying to compose himself as he looked around at the mess. First he picked the melting ice-cream up from off the floor and then tossed it into the kitchen sink. Coming out of the kitchen with a towel, he started to wipe the floor where the ice-cream had been but then just stopped. Again he became furious and threw the towel as he stood up. Letting some more anger out he slammed both of his fists against the wall. Now feeling the pain growing in his fist, he looked out the window and into the darkness and thought, _Please, please be alright, Trixie._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Just as Speed was falling apart, Trixie was lying in the strange bed in that small windowless room. She had run out of tears and now just laid there hoping she'd be rescued soon and that Speed was all right. Suddenly she felt the baby start to kick, which usually happened whenever she wasn't moving around. Even during this miserable time she smiled as she placed her hand over her unborn child to feel the movements under her hand as well. She whispered to her baby, "We'll be all right. Daddy's going to get us out of here." She forced herself to stay positive and to think happy thoughts about their future. They would be a strong family after getting out of this ordeal. Eventually, Trixie's exhaustion from being pregnant took over and she actually fell asleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hours later Speed was still wide-awake sitting on the floor in the baby's room, with his back against the wall as he stared out into space. He remembered being in that room earlier kissing his wife and holding her close. They had danced just a couple of feet away from where he was now sitting. She had told him again how much she loved him and he knew it. That's how it was with Trixie. How could he not know how much she loved him because her eyes literally lit up when he walked into a room. As sweet as she was back when they were dating, her eyes turned to daggers when girls would try to flirt with him. After such moments he'd find time alone with her so that he could kiss her over and over to prove that she was the only one he wanted. She then knew she had him wrapped around her finger and he couldn't deny it.

Speed also remembered a certain,_ sweet _argument they had about their love. They had actually argued over who loved who more. The scene came back into his mind as he slumped back on that cold wall in the baby's room. They had only been married for about six months at the time and still living in their apartment. They had been sitting on the sofa watching a movie when a commercial came on. After snuggling together, they gaze at each other and Trixie simply said, "I love you."

"I love you more," Speed said sincerely as he put his forhead against hers.

"Oh no you don't," she said taking him by surprise as she moved her face a few inches away from his.

He was shocked as his eyes widened and then he smiled and said. "I know you love me a lot but I love you more."

"Humph. How do you know I don't love you more?" Trixie asked folding her arms.

Speed thought that he couldn't believe what they seemed to be argueing about. "Let me just show you how much I love you," he said smiling as he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.

After the long, passionate kiss, Speed backed away from her and watched as her eyes fluttered back open while she looked as if she was coming out of a daze. But then she startled him. "Oh yeah!" she said suddenly in a fighting tone. With a strength he didn't even know she had, she pushed him back and started kissing him very fervently.

That night ended being one special night they'd never forget. It had to be a good hour when they finally stopped saying "Oh Yeah," and attacking each other to prove who loved whom more. Eventually they agreed that they loved each other the same - each really thinking they loved the other more.

Coming back to reality, Speed hated that in the present he seemed to be living out a nightmare.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Speed was still sitting in the same spot in the baby's room wide-awake when there was a knock at the door.

At first he ignored it, knowing he couldn't talk to anyone. When the knocking became louder he suddenly wondered if it was Zain sending a message. Quickly he got up ignoring the pain in his back from leaning on the wall all night. Opening the door, he saw the Masked Racer.

Speed instantly looked around him to see the Shooting Star parked right there in front of the house, and he suddenly remembered that he had made plans to meet Racer X at the track earlier that morning. Obviously the Masked Racer must have come looking for him.

"You have to get out of here!" Speed exclaimed in fear afraid that Zain and his people were watching the house.

Racer X couldn't believe the way Speed looked. His eyes were blood shot, his hair a mess, and his mood not normal at all. He looked and sounded totally out of control.

"What is going on?" Racer X asked wanting an answer.

"Please. Just go," Speed pleaded just before slamming the door shut on him and locking it.

Racer X stood there a few seconds in shock. He began walking to his car and recalled how Speed kept looking around him as if someone was watching them.

Watching as Racer X pulled off, Speed let out a relieved breath. He then just stood there staring out of one of the windows by the front door. Was someone out there watching now he wondered. Maybe he could make them tell him where Trixie was.

Five minutes later Speed heard a door to his house being opened. Quickly he spun around and saw Racer X standing by his back door to his backyard.

"I told you to leave!" Speed yelled as if he was flipping out.

Racer X closed the door and said calmly, "No one knows I'm here. I parked three blocks away."

"I can't take the chance," Speed said nervously. "You have to leave. Please."

Racer X then caught sight of the mess in the den. He looked back at Speed seeing the desperation on his face. The last time he saw Speed look this way was when Trixie was in the hospital fighting for her life after her plane accident.

"Oh no," Racer X said thinking Speed thought the press was hiding outside. "Did something happen to Trixie and the baby?" The Masked Racer feared that maybe she went into labor early and something went wrong.

Speed turned the other way so Racer X couldn't see his face. "I hope to God that she and the baby are okay."

"What? Where is she?" Racer X asked walking further into the house.

"I don't know," Speed just barely mumbled.

"What?" Racer X asked now just a couple of feet behind him.

Speed turned around and yelled, "Don't you get it! I don't know where she is!" He then kicked one of the poor lamps once again.

Before thinking, Racer X said, "I know Trixie would never leave you, unless you were acting like this."

With that, Speed's desperation on his face turned into rage. He put all of his anger into his fist and punched Racer X clear across his face.

Racer X hadn't seen that coming and somehow kept his balance - not falling on to the broken glass. He looked back at Speed who was backing up as if regretting the punch. Enraged now himself the Masked Racer grabbed Speed by the collar of his shirt and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Racer X had never seen so much fear in Speed's eyes and he knew it wasn't because Speed was scared of getting hit by him. He let go of Speed knowing that something was terribly wrong.

"They...they took her," Speed said collapsing onto the sofa.

"Trixie? Who took her?" Racer X asked confused.

Now calmer, Speed said, "If I tell you, they'll kill her."

"You're going to tell me, and they are not going to...hurt her. They don't know I'm here," Racer X said confidently.

Suddenly the phone rang. Speed quickly stood up looking for it and saw it lying on the floor where he had dropped it the night before. "Hello," he said sounding frantic as he answered it.

Zain chuckled before answering Speed. "Well hello, Speed. How did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't," Speed said putting a finger over his lips signaling to Racer X to be quiet. "Is Trixie okay?" he asked wondering if she was right there near the phone. "Can I talk to her?"

"She will be eating breakfast soon and no. You cannot talk to her. Not until you lose the race."

"I told you I'll lose. Why can't I talk to her?"

"Because that might make you feel better and I don't want you to," Zain said with his aggravating chuckle following.

"Just please remember she's pregnant," Speed said worried.

"I said she will be eating breakfast. Now if I were you I'd stay home because I will call back."

"Wait," Speed said but Zain had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Racer X asked wanting to kill the person himself.

Speed looked at the Masked Racer again not sure if he should tell him.

"Speed," Racer X said as if reading his mind. "You have to tell me so I can help. This person obviously doesn't know I'm here if he didn't say anything to you on the phone."

Speed didn't say a thing as he sat down on the sofa again looking into space.

Racer X understood the state Speed was in but he couldn't help his younger brother if he didn't know exactly what was going on.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile Trixie was lying on the bed awake when she heard a key in the door. Just before it opened she managed to sit up.

"I see you're awake," Tim said bringing in a tray of food.

Trixie didn't say a thing. She wanted to go home and be with her husband so badly but she knew she had three long days ahead of her.

"Here's some breakfast," Tim said putting the tray down on the nightstand.

Trixie only looked down at the toast and eggs. When she looked back at Tim, her eyes said that she was afraid to eat it.

"Trixie," he said almost really sounding concerned. "You have to eat. Think of the baby."

"You take a bite first," she said picking up the fork and holding it for him to take.

Tim let out a breath. "Fine," he said. He took the fork and cut a tiny piece of the egg and ate it, then a piece of toast as well. "See," Tim said after some chewing. "I'm still alive."

Trixie didn't move.

"Look," Tim said. "Do what you want. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

When Tim left, Trixie wiped the fork off several times and did eat only because of the baby. She surely had no appetite.

Twenty minutes later, Tim did come back. "I'm glad you ate. You have to take care of that baby."

Again Trixie was silent.

"Okay," Tim said knowing she was too mad to talk. "Mr. Zain wants to see you. I'm going to bring you to the rest room first to wash up or whatever you need to do."

Trixie only shook her head that she understood.

The bathroom was right down the hall. As soon as she was in, she closed the door and locked it.

"Oh," Tim called through the door. "Just know that we can get into that bathroom if we have to."

Trixie thought sarcastically to herself, _There goes my plan to lock myself in here for the next three days. _Looking around she saw that there was one window but it was too high and too small for her to get through. Quietly she checked through all of the drawers for a weapon but there was nothing. There was no mirror, or razor, or anything like that.

Another twenty minutes later, Tim knocked on the door. "Are you ready to come out?"

Trixie didn't answer but opened the door.

"Come this way," he said heading to the big den.

In the den Zain was sitting down in a recliner in front of a TV holding a remote control in his hand. "Trixie. Please come sit down," he said happily as he motioned to the sofa.

Trixie sat down on the sofa as far away as she could from his recliner.

"How was your sleep and your breakfast?" he asked as if she was staying there because she wanted to.

Trixie knew she better answer so she gave in and said, "Fine."

"I'm glad you slept well. Speed didn't sleep at all."

Trixie looked at Zain, "You spoke...

"Yes, I spoke to your husband this morning. He really wanted to speak to you but I told him no."

Trixie looked crushed as she watched the man lift the control up and aim it at the TV.

Appearing on the screen was Speed driving the Mach 5. He was flying across the finish line easily showing his skill. Following that scene were scenes from other races he had won. There were even scenes from him practicing.

"Are you obsessed with my husband?" Trixie asked looking puzzled.

Zain let out a small laugh. "Obsessed. I never quite thought of it that way. I'm not obsessed with him, but rather with his racing career. My dream is to have him on the Zodiacs."

"He would never be on your team," Trixie said angrily. "He has his own team, the Go Team."

"Maybe it wouldn't bother me so much if he just stopped winning," Zain admitted. "Oh, but how I would love for him to be on the Zodiacs."

"He wins because he's the best," Trixie said defending her husband with that same angry tone in her voice.

Changing the subject, Zain asked, "Do you miss him?"

Trixie looked at Zain, her facial expression becoming sad. "Yes I miss him. I should be with him right now."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at Speed and Trixie's house, Racer X was trying to drag information out of an exhausted and extremely worried Speed.

"What happened, Speed? Tell me so I can help you," Racer X said determined to.

Speed looked back at Racer X. He couldn't see the Masked Racer's eyes but somehow he knew he was sincere because of the many times he had helped him before.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Speed said now ready to tell him what had happened.

"Forget about it," Racer X said clearly not about to hold it against Speed. "Just tell me what happened."

Speed shook his head okay and stood up. "Since Trixie has been pregnant she craves ice-cream. She eats it faithfully every night. Anyway, we ran out so I left the house to go buy some. While I was coming home, I could just feel that something was wrong so I laid on the gas and got here as fast as I could. When I got here the front door was wide open. The den was a mess and she was gone. I freaked out, and I was leaving to go find her but then I heard the phone ringing."

"And it was the kidnapper," Racer X said folding his arms.

"Yes," Speed said taking a deep breath before telling the rest. "He was horrible. He spoke of how he could really hurt or even kill her, making her suffer a ...very painful death." Speed then sat down on the sofa once again agonizing over the thought.

The Masked Racer knew this psycho wouldn't hurt Trixie unless he didn't get what he wanted. "What does he want?" Racer X asked tilting his head a bit, wondering if it was money.

"He wants me to lose the race," Speed said looking up like he still found that hard to believe. "I told him I'd drop out but he wants everyone to see me lose. I could care less about everyone seeing me lose. Right now I just want Trixie and the baby back safely."

"Do you have any idea who the man is?"

"Zain," Speed said as the name alone gave him chills.

"Zain?" Racer X repeated. "The only Zain I know is the leader of the Zodiacs."

Speed only shook his head yes to his friend.

The Masked Racer remembered the huge fight Speed, he and a bunch of other racers had with the Zodiacs. It started because Zain was so mad that Speed had won a race - practically taking that victory away from the Zodiacs at the last possible second.

Before Racer X could say they should go after them, Speed said. "Zain said that the team doesn't know about it. Not all of them anyway. He also said that if I start anything or even tell my family she's missing and he's got her, he said he'd kill..."

Speed was too upset to finish, so Racer said, "Okay, let me think."

Racer X walked away from Speed and it wasn't nice thoughts he was thinking. Was Zain just going to turn around and let Trixie go right after Speed lost? No way, he'd keep her and then what if she went into labor while she was there? The Masked Racer paced a bit then stopped. If Zain did let Trixie go, Trixie and Speed's life would never be the same. He wouldn't just let them go back to normal. Speed could never race again and would be in constant fear that Trixie and the baby would disappear. The police would be out of the question too. This psycho obviously wouldn't think twice about hurting Speed's family if the police got involved. And who knew what other connections he might have. Racer X looked back at his brother who was still sitting on the sofa in pure misery. There was no way he was going to tell Speed what he had just been thinking. He especially wasn't going to tell him that he believed this man would kill Trixie in a heartbeat. What the man did already was sick enough.

It wouldn't have mattered if Racer X did tell Speed what he was thinking because Speed had already been scared thinking of those same possibilities himself.

"Okay," Racer X said looking at Speed. "I'm not sure yet how but I do know that we have to take her back and not wait for him to just return her to you. Then…we have to bring him down. There won't be a Zodiac Team when we get finished with him."

Speed looked at this man with the face that he had thought he had never seen before and for the first time since Trixie disappeared, he felt a glimmer of hope.

Before even asking how, Speed stood up and said, "Why are you going to help me?"

"Quite honestly?" Racer X said folding his arms not quite sure of what to say. He could have very easily said he was Speed's brother but he stated another fact. "I'm going to help you because I know without a doubt that you would do the same for me."

Racer X could see Speed's appreciative emotions all over his face. That was enough without Speed actually having to say thank you.

"Okay," Racer X said as he patted Speed on the shoulder before starting to pace again. "Not many people really know that we're friends."

Speed knew it was true. No one seemed to be around too much when they talked so Zain shouldn't suspect that Racer X would help him.

As if reading Speed's mind, Racer X said, "No one thinks I have any friends so he'll never suspect that I'm helping you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: Trixie's plane accident that I had Racer X remember above, happened in my first Speed Racer story on this site, "Speed and Trixie." Thanks for reading, Jen_


	7. Planning

﻿

**Chapter 7: Planning**

By lunchtime Racer X was still at Speed and Trixie's house. The two men were discussing different ideas as a plan to get Trixie back. It seemed Speed would definitely have to stay in the race and lose. If he didn't, Trixie's life would surely be over. The Masked Racer figured that during the race would be the best time to rescue her but Speed wanted to be more involved. He didn't want to be in a race while Racer X was saving his wife's life. Both men tried to ignore the fact that they didn't know where she was yet. It was certainly somewhere they didn't know about. Disturbing them from their thoughts was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Racer X whispered to Speed.

"I don't know," Speed said moving to the front door. He was just about to look through the peep whole when the person on the other side of the door spoke.

"Come on, Speed. Open up," Sparky said impatiently. "You know we should be practicing!"

"Shoot," Speed whispered walking back over to Racer X. "I was supposed to meet Sparky today to practice after I met with you. Sometimes he goes a little over board when he wants me to practice before a big race."

Again Sparky exclaimed loudly, "I'm not leaving, Speed. So open up. I know you're here because both of the cars are."

"He's not going to leave," Speed said upset. "I know him like a book. Plus he has a key to get in here incase of an emergency." Even more worried Speed said, "Zain might hurt Trixie if he knows I spoke to him."

"No he won't," Racer X whispered back. "That's why Zain told you not to tell anyone. He knows you will be around certain people like your mechanic and your family. He just wants you to keep quiet about Trixie being missing."

Speed thought about it and realized that Racer X was right. "Okay. You may be right but I can't face Sparky right now. I don't think I can hide the way I feel."

"Then don't," Racer X said. "Go lay on the sofa face down."

"What?" Speed asked as if he thought the Masked Racer was crazy.

"Just do it," Racer X demanded as he pointed to the sofa. "Pretend to be sleeping."

After continuing to knock and not getting an answer, Sparky then started to rattle the doorknob.

"Sparky is very persistent today," Racer X said looking at the front door.

"What about the mess?" Speed asked looking at the broken lamps that he had just recently pushed into a pile. Though the broken things looked better that way it would still say something was wrong to Sparky.

"Just do what I say," Racer X said. "Forgive me for whatever story I make up. Now…face down on the sofa."

Speed just looked at the Masked Racer for a couple of seconds and then he spread out on to the sofa. He stuck his face into a pillow pretending to be asleep.

Racer X then unlocked the door and moved to the side so he wouldn't be seen.

Sparky heard the door unlock and wondered why Speed or Trixie didn't just open it. Slowly he let himself in and then closed the door.

"Hi, Sparky," Racer X said making the mechanic practically jump out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?" Sparky asked with his hand over his fast, beating heart. "You scared me to death. I didn't see the Shooting Star out front."

"I…drove Speed home in the Mach 5," Racer X said before thinking of a reason why he would have done that.

A second later Sparky saw Speed on the sofa face down. "You drove him home? Is he okay?" he asked with an inquiring face.

"Uh...he just passed out," Racer X said sitting down in a chair across the room from Speed.

"Passed out?" Sparky asked sounding unconvinced.

The Masked Racer wanted to slap himself for what he was about to say but it was the only thing he could come up with in a couple of seconds. "Yes. I told him to slow down on the drinks but you must remember the time you took him out and he drank too much."

Sparky remembered that it was when Speed and Trixie had broken up. Poor Speed had literally fallen about ten times that night. "Yeah. Speed was hilarious that night."

Racer X forced a smile; still mad at himself for saying that his now distraught, little brother was drunk.

"Now I know why there is a pile of broken...stuff over there," Sparky said pointing to the broken lamps. "He probably did it. Right?"

"Yes. He was a little off balance," the Masked Racer said now glad that he used the drinking excuse.

"Trixie is going to kick his butt," Sparky said laughing just before turning serious again. "Where is she anyway?"

Racer X knew that her car was out front. "Uh…her old flying instructor needed her to... help him at the airport so he insisted on picking her up."

"I thought she stopped flying while she was pregnant."

"She did," Racer X said realizing that this was harder than he had thought it would be. "The instructor just wanted her to give some new flyers some tips."

"She is pretty good," Sparky had to admit. Still sounding suspicious, he asked, "So why was Speed drinking, and why in the middle of the day?"

"That's my fault," Racer X said folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" Sparky asked folding his arms as well.

This was another one of those times that the Masked Racer was glad that he had a mask over most on his face. Sparky couldn't see his _what am I going to say_ look. "Well...I saw Speed at the track earlier and he told me that Trixie's hormones had her driving him crazy. I told him I'd take him out for a drink to loosen him up."

"Oh," Sparky said moving his eyebrows together as he thought about it. "He never said anything like that to me. All I can remember him saying is that she's going to make the world run out of ice-cream."

The Masked Racer hoped Speed wouldn't be very angry at him for what he was about to say. "Trixie's hormones have her acting _very _differently. She actually told Speed that she didn't want him to race anymore."

"What! I can't believe that!" Sparky exclaimed in pure shock.

Shaking his head yes, Racer X said, "She said he was losing his touch and that she could beat him in a race any day."

"No way!" Sparky replied trying to imagine it. "She is Speed's biggest fan."

"Not right now," the Masked Racer say surprised that Sparky was really buying this story. "I think her hormones have taken over her mind."

"Now I know why you took him to get a drink," Sparky said not being able to stop himself for smiling. "I just wish I would have been around."

"I wish you could have been around too to help," Racer X said playing along.

"Forget the help," Sparky said smiling. "I would have loved to have seen him getting wasted."

The Masked Racer wasn't surprised by Sparky's remark.

Suddenly turning serious, Sparky said, "He better snap out of it. That big race is the day after tomorrow or maybe I can just get Trixie to drive since she's so confident that she could beat him.

Racer X was silent for a few seconds not listening to Sparky anymore. "Yes. I'm glad you are here," the Masked Racer said meaning it as he leaned over putting his elbows on his knees. "I need to talk to you, and you have to pay close attention to everything that I am going to tell you."

"Okay," Sparky said back just as serious as he sat down in a chair across from Racer X.

"Like you said, the race is the day after tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."

Sparky wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. The race wasn't expected to take _all_ day.

"Look, Sparky. I had a long talk with Speed and he is somewhat stressed out with racing and the pregnancy..."

"And the Zodiacs," Sparky threw in.

"What? What made you say that?" Racer X asked wondering if Sparky had an idea about what was happening.

"One of the drivers, Ben, was at the track today. He told me he wasn't surprised not to Speed."

"Oh…he did," the Masked Racer said feeling himself getting angry. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that they were going to win," the mechanic said standing up to leave. "I told him he was crazy and that there was no way that they could beat Speed."

"Wait, Sparky," Racer X said standing up with him. "I was going to tell you more about Speed being so upset."

"Yeah, right. Tell me more about Speed being wasted," Sparky said excitedly.

"Listen, Sparky. When you see my...what I mean is when you see Speed's father, don't tell him about this."

"No kidding," Sparky said rolling his eyes. "Pops would blow a serious gasket."

"Also, don't tell him that Speed didn't practice today. Let him think things are fine with him and Trixie."

"I'm sure Pops will see him tomorrow," Sparky said nonchalantly.

"Pops probably won't see Speed practicing tomorrow. I hate to say this but Speed's not so determined to win this race since he's so worried about the baby coming."

"Wow," Sparky whispered sounding somewhat depressed himself. "I never thought I'd see the day that he didn't care to win."

"I told you that Trixie's pregnancy has him a bit nervous."

"I guess especially after what she told him about not wanting him to be a racecar driver," Sparky said clueless to what was really going on.

"Just remember to let his family think everything is okay. He doesn't need the extra stress of them wanting to know what's wrong."

"I got it," Sparky said thinking he was so smart. "Let Pops think that Speed practiced and don't let the rest of Speed's family know that Trixie thinks she's a better racer than Speed."

"Right," Racer X said sorry he ever started that.

As Sparky was leaving, he turned around and said, "Racer X. Please remind Speed when he's feeling better that I'm not the one who took him out drinking _this_ time."

"Fine," Racer X said. "Oh…one other thing."

"What?"

"Do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone that I was here," Racer X demanded. "You haven't seen Speed talking to me in weeks. Understand?"

Sparky shook his head okay not about to argue with the Masked Racer.

"Let yourself out," Racer X said moving away from the door.

After the door closed, the Masked Racer walked over to it and locked it. "Good," he said. "Sparky should take care of Pops and hopefully your Mom too."

Speed was still lying face down on the sofa.

"Speed," Racer X said walking over to him.

Speed still didn't move. Fatigue had actually taken him over; knocking him into a deep sleep that he very much needed. And the Masked Racer decided that he wasn't about to wake him up. He was too glad that Speed would be out of his misery for at least a little while.

After a few minutes the Masked Racer decided to leave his younger brother a note saying that he'd be back later. He then left out the back door and headed to the Shooting Star and then to the track.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later at Speed's parent's house, Sparky was there working in the garage.

"Sparky," Pops said sounding a bit aggravated. "Did my son practice today?"

Remembering what Racer X had said, Sparky answered, "Sure. He did great." Hating to lie, Sparky was glad when Mom Racer walked in interrupting their conversation.

"Honey," she said to Pops. "I think I might run to Speed and Trixie's house to see how Trixie's feeling."

"She's not home!" Sparky exclaimed. Calming down, he added, "Uh…I mean…she's at the airport helping one of her old instructors."

"What!" Pops exclaimed very upset. "She had better not be flying!"

"She…she's not. She's just helping teach or something like that," Sparky said telling himself not to slip up about Speed being passed out on the sofa at his house. Sparky surely didn't want to have to answer to Racer X.

"Oh…" Pops said calming down. "Speed and Trixie drive me crazy enough sometimes. I don't mean to over worry about my grandchild already."

"Honey," Mom Racer said walking over to him, "You know Trixie would never endanger the baby. I'm sure at this very moment she's being careful."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At that very moment Trixie was in her temporary prison, lying on the bed in the windowless room.

Breaking the silence was the key in the doorknob. She expected to see Tim walking in but it was Conrad. The tall, bald headed man walked in and showed no concern for her as he demanded, "Get up."

Trixie had already sat up when the door was opening so now she scooted to the end of the bed and carefully stood up.

"Mr. Zain doesn't want you to eat dinner alone. He wants you to eat with him."

Trixie was somewhat surprised but didn't say anything.

"Hurry up," Conrad said moving so she could walk through the door.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," she spit out. Under her breath she whispered, "I'd love to see you move fast at eight months pregnant."

"What!" Conrad asked in anger.

"What's going on here?" Tim asked appearing in the hall.

Trixie was actually glad to see the short, stocky man. She knew he wouldn't let Conrad hurt her.

"Zain wants her to eat with him," Conrad said walking past him.

Tim was somewhat surprised but then looked at Trixie and said kindly, "Mr. Zain is being nice to you."

"Come on," Conrad screamed from the hall.

Trixie wanted to yell, _I'm coming you stupid jerk,_ but she only rolled her eyes. She soon entered a small dining room, which was on the right side of the den. There were only two chairs by the table.

Conrad left to go tell Zain she was in the dining room, while Tim pulled out one of the chairs for Trixie to sit down.

At first Trixie was a little skeptical about taking the seat but realized that she didn't have a choice. Looking at Tim, she asked, "Who's the cook?"

"I guess telling you won't hurt," Tim said. "The cook is Mr. Zain's younger sister. He's been taking care of her since she was a child. They lost their parents in a fire and she hasn't spoken since the accident."

Zain suddenly appeared and Tim excused himself.

"Trixie," he said sitting down. "I hope you will enjoy dinner tonight."

A large woman; Zain's sister, came into the room and placed a sliced turkey on the table between Trixie and Zain.

The woman didn't speak but kept coming back with more food such as cheese macaroni, peas, corn and warm bread. The woman then loaded up each of their plates.

Trixie had to admit it smelled good but she felt weird sitting there with her kidnapper. "Are you being nice to me before you…get rid of me?" she asked bravely.

With a smile, Zain said, "I don't plan on killing you anymore if that's what you mean. So don't worry yourself with that baby growing inside of you."

Trixie wasn't sure whether to believe him or not but was glad that he at least said he'd spare her and the baby's life. "Speed just has to lose then you'll let me go. Right?"

"That's the plan," Zain plainly said but having something different in mind.

After finishing their meal they remained at the table. They hadn't said a thing while eating.

"I enjoyed your company today while watching your husband's racing techniques on TV," Zain said just before taking a sip of his wine. He then stared at Trixie and said, "You really are a beautiful woman."

"I'm also a married woman," Trixie said longing for her husband.

"Oh, yes," Zain said putting the glass down. "Speed always seems to be the root of all of my problems."

Trixie looked at him with the look of death on her face. Her husband certainly never caused anyone problems. He only helped people.

"Is Speed a good husband?" Zain asked curiously.

"Yes," Trixie answered. "I love him very much."

"Yes, yes," Zain said folding his arms and resting them on the table as he rolled his eyes. "Are you a good wife?"

"I'd like to think so," Trixie said wondering where Zain was going with this.

"I'm sure you are," Zain said smiling. "I just think that maybe Speed doesn't deserve you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the race track Racer X was in luck since he saw the reason he had gone there in the first place. His reason was to speak to Ben, the Zodiac driver.

Ben was driving pretty well but then Racer X drove on to the track and passed Ben up like it was nothing. That was something the Masked Racer and his brother had in common.

Within a few minutes Ben and the Masked Racer pulled over in the same area. "Nice driving," Ben said but not sounding happy.

Racer X jumped out of his Shooting Star and leaned on it. "How come that doesn't sound like a complement?"

"So you _do_ talk," Ben said sarcastically as he got out and leaned on his car as well.

The Masked Racer only shook his head yes.

"I didn't know you were going to be in the race," Ben said hoping he was wrong.

"I'm not," Racer X said. "My only competition would have been Speed Racer anyway."

"Oh no he wouldn't," Ben said wishing the Masked Racer wouldn't hadn't brought Speed up.

Not wanting Ben to think he was trying to get information about Speed, Racer X said nothing. He just hoped that Ben would start talking about Speed.

"So you won't be in the race?" Ben asked somewhat relieved.

"No. I think I'm finally tired of the whole thing."

"Really," Ben said surprised; glad that some of the competition might be quitting and he got an idea. "You should be on a team instead. That would be different."

"A team?" Racer X asked thinking this was working out better than he could have ever imagined. "Like your team, the Zodiacs?"

"Why not?" Ben asked with a wicked smile. "Zain, our leader likes you. I think it's something about the mask."

The Masked Racer told himself to act uninterested so he jumped into the Shooting Star ready to pull off.

"Wait," Ben said walking over to him. "You should talk to Zain before you just quit your career."

Racer X turned his head toward Ben not saying anything.

Ben knew Zain would be thrilled if Racer X was convinced to meet him. "Think about it. It would be different and I'm sure Zain wouldn't care if you still wore the mask."

Racer X only shook his head no.

"Do you talk to anyone more than a minute?" Ben asked sounding upset.

"Where is this…Zain?" the Masked Racer asked calmly.

Ben felt his pulse race, but acting as calmly as possible, he said, "He's working on a project at the moment."

The Masked Racer then started his car as if to say forget it.

"Wait," Ben said nervously. "I know you think he must live around here and he does, but he's renting a place at the moment."

"Must be nice renting a camp," Racer X said hoping that Ben would take the bite.

"No. It's far away from water." Ben hadn't a clue of what he had just given away.

"I'm not interested," the Masked Racer said and then he sped off.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Racer X returned through the back door of his brother's house, he was carrying a bag full of fast food. "I see you cleaned up," Racer X said to Speed after closing the door and seeing that the pile of broken stuff was gone.

"After I woke up, I hoped I had just had a nightmare. Your note reminded me that Trixie being gone is real. I didn't know what else to do so I cleaned up," Speed said sitting on the floor and leaning against the den wall.

Racer X looked at Speed and saw that this whole ordeal had really brought his younger brother to his knees. It's astonishing what love can do. "Here," Racer X said tossing Speed a hamburger wrapped up in plastic paper.

Speed just barely caught it and then just looked at it.

"Eat. I have some good news."


	8. The Waiting

﻿

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 8: The Waiting**

Racer X had just come back to Speed's house with a bag of fast food in his hand. After tossing a hamburger to Speed, he said, "I have some good news."

"You have good news?" Speed asked lifting his face to look at the Masked Racer's.

"Yes," Racer X said seeing Speed's hopes rise. "But I'm not telling you anything more until you at least take a bite of that hamburger."

Looking down at the hamburger that he had just barely caught, Speed said, "I'm just not hungry."

"Look. I know you're weak from not eating, _and_ I know that you are going to need energy to handle the race. If you want to know the good news…eat," he said acting like the big brother that he was; rather than just a friend.

"Fine," Speed said giving in as he stood up and opened the plastic on the hamburger. He then took a bite, chewed and swallowed it fast. "Now please tell me."

Satisfied that Speed was attempting to eat, Racer X began to speak. "Zain said that most of the Zodiac team doesn't know he took Trixie but...Ben does."

"I knew it!" Speed exclaimed with rage. "He's the son-of-a-bitch who told me I should stay out of the race!"

"Anyway," Racer X said calmly not adding to Speed's outburst, "that fool thinks I might want to be on the Zodiac team. He insisted I talk to Zain."

Speed was highly impressed that the Masked Racer had managed that. "Did he tell you where Zain is?"

"Zain is renting a place and let's just say that I have a very good idea where."

"Where?" Speed asked wanting to know so that he could rescue his wife.

"I'm not positive…but I'm pretty sure that he has Trixie in a type of house."

"Do you mean he's renting a house?" Speed asked not so sure. He had imagined that Zain had Trixie hidden very well in some very unpleasant surroundings such as a broken down warehouse.

"Ben said he wasn't in his house, but renting. I know he meant renting a place to live, not a building or something else." Speed failed to notice that Racer X had a skill to figure these things out being that he was an undercover agent.

Starting to think out loud, Speed said, "Renting a place?" Knowing about all the houses to rent by the water, Speed said, "It's one of the camps!"

"No. Ben of course didn't say where but he did admit that his leader, Zain, is not near water."

"We're practically surrounded by water," Speed said sounding paranoid not realizing at first that Ben's clue did narrow it down tremendously.

"Calm down and think, Speed," Racer X said almost with a smile.

Speed ran his hand through his not brushed hair. As if a light came on in his head, he said. "The Woods! He's renting a cabin!"

Racer X smiled. "He's got to be. It's secluded so he could feel comfortable not worrying about anyone seeing what's going on."

"And it's not that far away. When Zain called me the first time, he said that Trixie would be where he was shortly. That was in about an hour's time. You could get to the woods in about an hour from here. They have to be in one of the cabins!"

"I believe that too," Racer X said still in deep thought about it.

"Let's go then," Speed said relieved as his adrenalin rushed.

"Wait, Speed. We're jumping way too ahead of ourselves. Besides…you have to be here when Zain calls back."

"I just can't keep sitting here doing nothing," Speed said sounding so disappointed. "I should be out there looking for her, especially now that I have a clue to where she might be."

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

Speed looked at it a couple of seconds first before dodging to the coffee table to pick it up. "Hello," he said sounding very tense.

"Speed," Zain said with his sick chuckle. "Don't sound so uptight."

"Is she alright?" Speed asked so worried about his very pregnant wife.

"I assure you that she is perfectly fine and will remain fine if ...you lose the race." Zain loved the fun of upsetting Speed.

"I already said I will lose," Speed said wishing he could pull the man through the phone and smash his face in.

Suddenly in the back ground Speed could just barely hear someone's voice very low.

The voice belonged to Trixie. She was there trying to get Zain's attention as she listened to him speak to her husband. As nicely as she could, she pleaded, "Please, Zain. Let me just speak to him. Please. I'm begging you."

Zain looked into her pleading face and found himself not being able to tell her no. She was starting to mean more to him than any hostage should. "Okay, fine," he said giving in only for her. He didn't care about cheering Speed up. "No hints about where you are."

Trixie only shook her head okay.

"Hello?... Hello?" Speed said hearing the phone sounding as if it was being shuffled around.

Zain held the phone out to Trixie and she smiled a thank you as she took it from him. She then opened her mouth and said softly into the receiver, "Speed."

"Oh, God. Trixie!" Speed exclaimed lifting his other hand to the phone as he held the receiver in both of his hands now. He felt a wave of emotion wash through him as he realized it was really her.

"Speed. I'm okay," she said after hearing the ache in his voice. She wished so much that she could feel him, touch him, smell him, anything that meant she was near him.

"Oh, baby," he said feeling his heart pounding, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Please tell me they didn't hurt you?" If only he could hold her close to him and protect her from all of this.

"No one hurt me and I feel okay. I just want to know that you're not going out of your mind," she said making him realize that she was worried about him - once again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when they...took you," Speed said feeling his eyes water.

A tear then rolled down Trixie's cheek while listening to him blame himself for something he had no control over. "Speed. This is not your fault."

"I promise that I'll get you back," he said sounding determined.

"I know. Just know that I'm alright until then," she said as more tears rolled out of her eyes. "I love you," she said and with that Zain quickly grabbed the phone away from her. He didn't want to hear Trixie say it again.

"I love you so much," Speed said wanting to embrace her and make her feel safe.

"Sorry. It's me," Zain said with hate in his voice. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Speed stood there holding the phone even after Zain hung up. When the dial tone sounded, Speed hung the phone up and put it down. He then covered his face with his hands wanting to scream out in frustration.

Racer X cautiously walked behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

Speed removed his hands from his face and shook his head as if to wake up from what was happening.

"What did she say?" Racer X asked kindly.

"She tried to assure me that she is alright," Speed said sick of being on this emotional rollercoaster.

"I hope it eases your mind a bit," Racer X said guessing it still wasn't enough to make Speed feel better.

Not saying anything, Speed walked away and headed down the hall.

The Masked Racer quietly followed him into the baby's room.

Speed walked into the middle of the room and just stood there. "Right before I left; before they took her," Speed said knowing Racer X was behind him, "I held her in this room and told her how much I loved her and that I would protect her and the baby. I haven't done a good job so far."

"Speed. You didn't know this was going to happen," Racer X said wanting to convince him that there was nothing he could have done. The Masked Racer just couldn't let his brother blame himself.

Speed turned and looked at Racer X. "I'm still scared but now I'm also…pissed." The fury became obvious on Speed's face. "How dare he come into _my_ house and take _my_ wife and put her and the baby's life in danger!"

Folding his arms, the Masked Racer asked, "So are you ready to do something about it?"

"Damn right!" Speed exclaimed; his eyes full of rage. "There she is trying to console me and she's the hostage."

"I'm sure just hearing your voice made her feel better."

"She's got faith in me to find her, and I'm going to do it," Speed said sounding like he was ready to win a race.

Racer X was glad that more of Speed's confidence was coming back.

An hour later a map of all the cabins in the woods was lying across Speed's kitchen table. Racer X had picked it up earlier on the way back to Speed's house. The two of them sat down paying close attention to where each of the cabins were located.

After hours of guessing and trying to figure out where Trixie might be, Racer X told Speed he should get some sleep in his quiet bedroom. Speed was no where near tired and admitted that he couldn't sleep in his bed without Trixie.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About an hour away Trixie lay in her temporary bed thinking of the way Speed's voice sounded on the phone. The relief in his voice when he first heard her was unquestioning but so was how fearful he was. She had wanted to hint that she was in the woods but couldn't with Zain right there. She smiled somewhat thinking of the determination in her husband's voice when he said he'd get her back. Once again for her and the baby's sake, her positive attitude took over and she believed that Speed would never give up on getting her back.

The next day, which was the day before the race, Trixie awoke to see Zain standing by the door watching her. "What are you doing here?" she asked not happy to see him.

"I was just watching you," Zain said with a smile not embarrassed in the least.

Trixie was very uncomfortable at the thought of his eyes on her.

"Don't worry. I haven't been here long," Zain said walking over to her.

"Where's Tim?" Trixie asked as if she rathered him.

"He'll be here later," Zain said not really caring about Conrad or Tim at the moment. He then held out his hand to help her up.

Trixie didn't move but only looked at his hand. The last thing she wanted to do was to take it.

"Take it," Zain said. "Yesterday I noticed how you struggled to get up at times. I'm just trying to help you."

Scared he might lose it if she didn't, Trixie took his hand and he pulled her up.

After she was standing, she pulled her hand out of his but not too abruptly because she didn't want to upset him.

He held out his arm for her to walk through the door first. He then walked with her to the bathroom and then motioned for her to go in. "When you're finished, come to the dining room."

Trixie was surprised he would trust her alone but realistically there was nothing she could do and no where she could go from in the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, she was in the dining room eating breakfast with Zain.

Like the night before they sat at the table for awhile after they ate. Once again Zain tried to pry information out of her. "So exactly when are you due?"

"In about three to four weeks," she said uncomfortably.

"Do you feel the child move inside of you?"

She wished he didn't talk about her baby as she shook her head yes.

Zain suddenly let out a breath and said, "Too bad it's Speed's child."

"Well he _is_ the father," Trixie said automatically defending her husband.

"Don't remind me," Zain said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry it upsets you that this baby is his," Trixie said just before telling herself that she better be nicer or she might regret it.

"Of course," Zain said, but then with a questioning face, added, "One might wonder if it's genetic."

"If what's genetic?" Trixie asked realizing he had't even hear the last thing that she had said.

"What do I mean?" Zain repeated out loud. "What I mean is…first there was Rex, then Speed, and now you might give birth to another champion racer."

Trixie felt a chill as Zain spoke of her and Speed's child. Protectively she wrapped her arms around herself and the baby.

"You look uncomfortable," Zain said standing up. "Is it your back?"

Trixie wanted to say it was him but she said nothing.

Walking over to her, Zain stood behind her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he started to massage them.

Trixie tried to ignore the sick feeling his touch delivered to her. Her eyes started to water as his hands moved down her arms and then back again to her shoulders. "Zain," she said uncomfortably, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, yes. Especially being pregnant," he said with a proud smile. Again he helped Trixie up and then allowed her to go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she stared into the mirror telling herself to calm down as she whispered, "You're imagining things, Trixie. He doesn't really want you and your baby." Again she thought of how he rubbed his hands over her arms and she shuddered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At Speed's house, Racer X and he were still planning for the race the next day. "Remember, Speed. You have to fool everyone."

"I know. I know," Speed said while pacing in his kitchen.

On the table all of the cabins were circled on the map. The two brothers had managed, after many phone calls, to limit the cabins down to just four of them possibly being where Trixie might be.

"I'll be around the cabin area looking for anything suspicious for a while today. You wait for Zain's call to see where he plans to release Trixie back to you," Racer X said rolling up the map.

"I hope Sparky can keep my family away from me today," Speed said sounding aggravated just from the thought of Pops calling to demand why he wasn't on the track practicing.

"Remember. Pops…uh…your father, is going to drive you crazy tomorrow before and during the race. You have to just ignore him," Racer X said knowing how hard it could be at times to deal with Pops.

"If you heard his mouth when he's upset, you'd really know why I can't handle talking to him today," Speed said letting out a deep breath.

Racer X only thought to himself how well he did know.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that day Trixie lied and said she was tired so that she could get away from Zain. Unfortunately he had insisted that she lay on the sofa. She really wanted to be in that awful windowless room away from him. On the sofa with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, Trixie listened in hopes of hearing Zain leave the room. It had to be a good hour and he still hadn't left. Assuming that he would never leave, Trixie finally sat up.

"So how was your nap?" Zain asked watching her again.

"Fine," Trixie said wishing he would just leave her alone.

Zain stood up, walked over to her, and then sat down on the sofa very close to her not missing how stiff her body became. "Don't be nervous," he said gently. "There's just something about you that makes me want to be close to you."

"Please," Trixie said sounding scared.

"Please what?" he asked. "I told you last night that I'm not going to hurt you. You might be the last person that I could ever hurt."

Trixie looked down not wanting to look into his eyes.

However, he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face till she was looking at him.

Petrified, she feared he was going to kiss her. She blinked back tears as he moved closer to her. "Zain. Please, no," she said turning her face away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if it was normal for a stranger to kiss a married, eighth month pregnant woman. "Is it that you have never been with anyone but Speed? Surely you've kissed other men before him."

Trixie still wouldn't look at him.

"Oh, I get it," Zain said. "You may have kissed other men but you have never _been_ with another man."

Trixie had a quick flash back of how easy it was to surrender to Speed their honeymoon night. Love had made her want to be with Speed. How dare this man even want her to kiss him.

Unexpectedly the front door opened and there stood Tim and Conrad. Zain had already stood up from when he heard the doorknob turning.

Trixie never knew she could be so happy to see the men who actually took her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night at Speed's house, he forced himself to stay patient as he waited for Zain's call.

"Why didn't he call yet?" Speed asked pacing up and down in his den holding the phone.

"He'll call," Racer X said wishing himself that the phone would ring soon.

A half-hour later the phone did ring. "Hello," Speed said quickly.

"Hello, Speed," Zain said knowing Speed had been waiting for this call.

Not wanting to hear Zain rattle on like he did the last few times he called, Speed quickly said, "After I lose the race, where will Trixie be?"

Zain still wanted Speed to lose and Speed was only going to lose if he thought Trixie would be returned to him. "I'll call you right after the race at your house."

Speed didn't like this at all. He wanted more specific information. "I'll come get her."

"No. You will do what I want," Zain said calmly. "Believe me I'll gladly keep her if you don't want to do it my way. She's like a rare jewel. You really _had_ something special." There was a pause. Zain knew he had to let Speed think he would be getting Trixie back so he said, "Just lose the damn race and then I'll call you right after."

"But how do I know you will?" Speed asked, but Zain had already hung up.

Racer X couldn't help but notice the alarm on Speed's face. "What? What is it?" Racer X asked walking over to Speed.

Speed looked at Racer X and said, "I think he's falling in love with my wife."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For dinner that night in the cabin, Trixie was relieved when Zain didn't try to touch her or ask her any personal questions. She just kept telling herself that she just had to get through that night. She also told herself that she was only imagining that Zain wanted her.

Later Zain was having a glass of wine as he sat in a chair by the window. Though the race was tomorrow, he wasn't as excited as he should have been; knowing that Speed would lose. He was more happy about something else. "Trixie," he whispered to himself. "If you weren't pregnant, you would be in my room tonight, but the baby's health comes first. After the baby is born, I will be the father to it. You will become my wife and we will be a family. If not…I'll _kill_ Speed."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Will Pops want to kill Speed for the way he drives in the race tomorrow?_


	9. To Race Or Not

﻿

**Chapter 9: To Race or Not**

The day of the race was finally here and a plan was set to put into action. Racer X was to spy on the Zodiac Team in hopes that one of them might slip up about where Trixie was definitely being held, which would be too sweet. All Speed had to do was stay in the race and lose.

While the race would be running its course, Racer X would be going to the cabins in the woods to see if he could find anything suspicious. He had gone the day before and there was not a single clue of what cabin Trixie might be in. He refused to let himself believe that Speed and he might be wrong about Trixie being in a cabin.

"Remember, Speed," The Masked Racer said with his hands on his brother's shoulders just before the race was to start, "You have to fool everyone."

"I know," Speed said very seriously. He then thought to himself, _I even have to fool you, Racer X._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The night before after Zain's call was received and Racer X left, Speed began to go over in his head what Zain had said on the phone. Zain had said that he would _glady_ keep Trixie and had also said that Speed _had_ been lucky to have her. After hanging the phone up, a distraught Speed had told Racer X that he thought Zain was falling in love with Trixie. Following that statement, Speed told Racer X to just ignore what he had said, insisting that he just needed some sleep. Knowing the Masked Racer wanted him to stay in the race, Speed agreed to but in his heart, he knew what he really had to do.

So after Racer X had left from Speed's house, Speed called his good old friend Sparky. At the end of their conversation, Speed had said, "Please just do what I asked. I promise I'll tell you everything sometime after the race tomorrow."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now it was the day of the race as Pops walked over to his son and said, "Speed. I never had a chance to catch you practicing. Sparky swears that your time has been good."

"Sure, Pops," Speed said walking away from him. With a battle going on in his head at the moment, Speed just couldn't deal with his Father.

"Talk about not talkative," Pops said watching his son's back as he walked away.

Mom Racer had just walked up to her husband and said, "Yes. I'll talk to him to see if anything's wrong."

Within seconds, Speed heard someone approaching him.

"Speed," Mom Racer said immediately sensing that something was very wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Speed turned to see his mother and he knew this was going to be extremely hard.

Before he could say anything, she smiled and said, "You look like you need a hug." She then hugged him and he hugged her back. He hugged her for a long time in fact; feeling like a little boy who once again needed his mother's help after he had gotten hurt like he had as a child. "Please let me help you," she said softly.

Releasing his mother and then not making eye contact with her, he said, "I'm okay."

"Alright. Then is Trixie okay? I haven't spoken to her in the last three days."

"She's fine," Speed said hating to lie to his Mother.

"But you just don't look right," she said tilting her head as she tried to make eye contact with him. "Are you two fighting?

"Mom. She's home since she's so far along. She didn't want the excitement of the race to get to her."

"Oh," Mom Racer said pretending to believe him. "Maybe I should just go see how she's doing."

"No, Mom!" Speed exclaimed nervously. Forcing himself to calm down and smile, he said, "I meant that…it's better if you don't disturb her. She's been so exhausted that I insisted that she just sleep today."

"Oh…okay," Mom Racer said not wanting to act like she didn't trust her beloved son. He was a married man and she had to let him live his life. Hopefully he would come to her when he truly needed her help.

_Sorry, Mom, _Speed thought as he walked to stand by the Mach 5. He began looking at the other racers and wondered if they knew how normal their lives were at that moment. They were getting good luck kisses from their wives or girlfriends. Speed would have given anything for Trixie to be there right at that second wishing him luck. Even is she would have been there driving him crazy that would have been fine as long as she was there with him - safe.

He looked around some more till his eyes stopped and stayed on Ben. Almost uncontrollably, his feet started to walk him towards Ben. Speed was ready to pounce on the guy as he ignored Racer X's voice in his head telling him to act like everything was completely fine.

"Speed!" Sparky called from behind him.

Not hearing Sparky, Speed kept on walking faster and faster.

"Hey! Speed!" Sparky screamed.

Speed stopped and shut his eyes; squeezing his fist tight. "Stick with your plan," he told himself out loud. Another voice in his head was telling him to attack the guy who knew where his wife was.

"Speed," Sparky said grabbing his arm as he walked in front of Speed. "Where are you going?"

"Thank God you got here to stop me," Speed said catching his breath. "Please make me walk back to the Mach 5 with you."

Sparky looked at his friend and judging from the look on his face, Speed looked like he was just coming out of temporary insanity. Sparky turned Speed around and they headed back to the Mach 5. "Speed. Are you alright?"

"No," Speed said seriously. "Not yet."

Racer X had been watching and was thankful that Sparky had gotten Speed to go back towards the Mach 5. A fight with Ben surely would have messed up everything.

"Maybe you should tell Pops whatever is wrong," Sparky said feeling that this problem was way over his head.

"No!" Speed nearly yelled as he stopped and put his hands on Sparky's shoulders. "No one can know that something is wrong."

"Okay. Okay," Sparky said wanting Speed to relax. "But I have to ask you something. Does this have anything to do with Trixie not wanting you to race anymore?"

Speed looked at Sparky not knowing what he was talking about. He then shook his head blowing it off as he remembered all the excuses Racer X had told Sparky when Speed was thought to be passed out. The Masked Racer had said anything to get Sparky to believe that Speed was drunk.

"Please, Sparky. Just tell me you're still going to help me."

Speed and Sparky had been friends for a long time so Sparky could easily see the gravity of the situation in Speed's eyes. There was no way the mechanic wasn't going to help his friend. "Speed. I already parked my car where you told me to. I'm going to do what you asked me to do."

"Thanks," Speed said so sincerely.

As they started to walk back to the Mach 5 again, Sparky asked, "How am I going to sneak into the trunk? Years ago Spritle was the expert at that."

"I'll distract Pops and the rest of the pit crew, and then you jump in. Through the years of great success, the Go Team had grown.

"How are you going to do that?" Sparky asked because of the amount of people Speed would have to fool.

"You gave me an idea before."

Five minutes later, Speed had the pit crew and of course Pops and Mom gathered around him. "I have an announcement to make."

As they all focused their eyes on Speed, he lifted an arm signaling for Sparky to get into the trunk.

Speed began with some more acting, "I think I'm…going to quit racing."

"_What!_" could be heard from the crew. Some whispered. Some yelled. Pops was the loudest.

"What!" Pops roared putting his face right in front of Speed's. "You're going to tell us this right before a big race!"

From the corner of his eye, Speed saw the trunk close after Sparky was in.

"I was just joking," Speed said smiling. "Everyone back to normal."

"What!" Pops roared again. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"No. I'm sorry, Pops. I just wanted everyone's attention to thank them for doing such a good job. Great job, everyone!"

Pops let out a deep breath as Mom Racer told him to calm down and then she said, "He has a baby coming, and I think he's just very nervous about it. Remember when he got morning sickness when Trixie did? Maybe her hormones are making him go a little crazy too."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Trixie had breakfast in her temporary room that morning glad not to have Zain for company. Tim soon came to see if she was finished so he could take her tray.

"I'm glad you came instead of Conrad," she said when Tim had appeared.

He smiled and said, "He and Zain are off."

"Yes. They're at the race."

"As far as I know," Tim said. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. No thanks to the situation I'm in."

Tim was thankful that her nerves hadn't made her go into an early labor. "You'll be okay soon," he said in a friendly voice. "I found a few articles about you that Zain must have cut out from racing magazines and newspapers. The articles spoke of how well you can handle all kinds of situations. They also said something about you being tough."

"I don't know about tough," Trixie said. "Maybe a little because Speed and I have often been in dangerous situations but...at least we were together."

"I know that after he loses the race today, you will be reunited with him."

Trixie only smiled but suddenly she wasn't too sure. She couldn't help but wonder why Zain hadn't mentioned anything about releasing her back to Speed the night before.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now the race was seconds from starting and when it did, Speed took off full speed. After a couple of laps he began to slow down. It was beyond weird to him to purposely go slower than the other racers. The Mach 5 wanted to be pushed so much more that Speed could feel it.

Pops was going nuts wondering what was wrong with his son. "Sparky!" he screamed ready to complain about Speed's driving but he never got an answer from Sparky.

Once off the track and racing on the street, Speed began to push the Mach 5 like he normally did. After being way ahead, he pulled over under a bunch of trees. All he could do was just hope that the cameras from the above helicopters wouldn't catch what he was doing. He then jumped out of his car and opened the trunk just after he checked the sky once again.

Sparky got out rubbing his head while saying, "I don't know how Spritle rode in that trunk all the time."

Pulling a duffel bag out of the trunk, Speed then pulled a set of extra clothes out of it and handed them to Sparky.

"Where am I going to change?" Sparky asked becoming modest.

"I don't know. Uh...go behind that tree," Speed said pointing to it. "Make it fast."

When Sparky came back after changing, he had on Speed's famous blue shirt and white pants. He even had on the red scarf.

Though the clothes were slightly too big for Sparky, Speed knew his friend could pull him off with the helmet.

"Put this on," Speed said putting the helmet on Spark's head.

"Owe! careful!" Sparky shrieked as his eyes squinted.

"Sorry," Speed said fastening it close. "Your car is right up that hill. Right?" Speed asked ready to dash off.

"Yes," Sparky said remembering the long walk he had made back to the beginning of the race earlier that day after leaving his car there.

"If Pops starts yelling at you, ignore him," Speed said walking Sparky over to the Mach 5.

"Don't worry," Sparky said getting into the race car. "I'll just remind myself that he's really yelling at you."

"Right," Speed said closing the door after Sparky was in.

Sparky put the seat belt on with a smile on his face. "I think this is going to be a blast," he admitted.

"Look," Speed said hating to put his friend's life in danger. "Let everyone pass you. I don't want you getting yourself killed."

"Pops is going to kill you after this," Sparky said ready to drive the car he had always loved working on in an actual race.

"Remember. You must lose," Speed said knowing there was no possible way that _Sparky_ could win even in the Mach 5.

"As if I could win," Sparky said still smiling as if reading Speed's mind.

"Sparky you know better than anyone what this car can do. So take it easy."

"I know. I know," Sparky said. The roar of other racecars began to near them.

"Wait till they pass and then pull out," Speed said sounding like a coach. "Stay far away from everyone and let them win. Remember. Whatever you do, don't take off your helmet."

"Okay already," Sparky said sounding impatient. "Let me make this car move!"

Speed was almost tempted to pull Sparky out of the Mach 5 afraid the mechanic would kill himself. But images of Trixie being trapped somewhere because of Zain made Speed realize once again that he had no choice than to let Sparky go.

When most of the cars cleared, Speed yelled, "Go!"

Sparky took off and Speed watched as the Mach 5 left with its new driver.

"Be careful, Sparky," Speed whispered then turned around to run up the hill. Within seconds of seeing Sparky's car, he said out loud, "There it is." It was a black sports car but of course nothing like the Mach 5. Speed jumped in using the spare key that had been hidden underneath the car. He then took off straight to the woods knowing that even Racer X was still at the beginning of the race.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The prisoner, Trixie, was in her jail cell like room when Zain made a phone call to Tim, who had been relaxing in the big den.

"Tim," Zain said over the phone. "Are you watching the race?"

"Yes," Tim said sitting on the sofa. "Speed's doing what you demanded. In fact…I could almost laugh because he's driving so horribly."

Zain let out a chuckle because he had to agree. He loved Speed making a disgrace of himself.

"Listen, Tim. Let my beautiful wife know that I will be coming back early. I'll watch the end of the race with her."

"Your wife?" Tim asked confused. He knew Zain didn't mean his sister, the cook. She wasn't there anyway.

"Yes. My soon to be wife, Trixie," Zain said sounding oh so proud. "She's mine now. You and Conrad did a great job bringing her to me."

"What do you mean she's yours?" Tim asked feeling his heart in his throat.

"Just what I said," Zain said happily. "Even the baby will be mine and most definitely a fine racer someday."

Tim didn't say anything.

"Forget about telling her that I'm on my way back now. I'd like to surprise her myself," Zain said just before hanging up the phone.

Tim stood there shocked just holding the phone in his hands like Speed had done after the couple of times he had spoken to Zain.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile, Sparky was flying in the Mach 5 while laughing like he was insane. Saying he was having the time of his life was an under statement. He knew his driving lacked everything compared to a professional racer; expecially Speed, but man was he having fun. "Being Speed for a day is a blast!" he yelled, but was interrupted by Pops coming over the radio.

"What is wrong with you! You drove better than that before you even got your license!"

Sparky was quite insulted. Remembering Speed telling him to ignore Pops, Sparky turned the radio off losing all contact with Mr. Racer. As the Mach 5 continued on, so did Sparky's laughing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Away from the race, Speed arrived by one of the four cabins that Trixie could possibly be at. He jumped out the car, trying to ignore what a voice in his head was saying. It was saying, _What are you going to find today that Racer X hadn't found yesterday? _Shaking his head, Speed moved to the cabin. Sneaking around as carefully as possible, he made it over to a window to see a family having what looked like brunch. Instantly he knew this was strike one. The next cabin was a half-hour away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at the race a racer named Doug drove up next to the Mach 5. Sparky knew Doug was yelling something to him but he just couldn't make it out. He really didn't care to either as he floored it.

Doug yelled again, "Speed! Have you been drinking!"

Sparky was now waving good-bye as the Mach 5 moved ahead of Doug. The new driver of the Mach 5 knew he would still lose because there were still a good twenty cars ahead of him but losing was in the plan anyway. The mechanic; now racer, couldn't help but think of how much fun racing was, especially when not being pressured to win.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half-hour later at the second cabin, Speed found it to be gone. It had burned down probably months before so there wasn't much left to it at all. Obviously, Racer X hadn't made it to the area yet. _Strike two, _Speed thought getting nervous. "Damn," he said out loud hoping his next choice was the right choice and not three strikes and you're out. The next two cabins were in totally opposite directions and a good bit away. He would waste even more time if he chose to go to the wrong one.

"God. Please let me pick the right Cabin," Speed prayed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the correct cabin, Trixie had been resting her tired back on the bed once again when Tim opened the door and walked in. He looked to be in another world as he actually sat down on the very end of the bed; not looking at Trixie.

Trixie knew something was wrong but she was almost too afraid to find out what it was. "Oh, no," she said sitting up. "Is Speed okay?"

"Yes," Tim said calmly. "You really want to be back with him. Don't you?"

"Of course," Trixie said wishing Tim would look at her.

"I didn't quite know what I was getting myself into," Tim said disappointed in himself. "Money can make some people like me do horrible things. I am sorry for what I have contributed to the situation you're in. I already left the money Zain had given me so far on the table. I want none of it now. He's suppose to give me more but I don't want that either."

"What are you trying to say, Tim?" Trixie asked nervously.

"I'm leaving," he said staring at the floor. "I have to get out of here and far, far away. Zain will try to find me to kill me for what I'm about to do."

Trixie bit her lip before asking if he was going to let her go.

Tim began speaking again. "I would tell you to call for help but Zain might be back before help could get here. He's headed back now."

"The race can't be over," Trixie said raising her eyebrows.

"It's not, but trust me," Tim said finally looking at her. "He's coming back to claim what he thinks is his."

Trixie saw the sorry look in Tim's eyes as she mumbled, "Me?"

He didn't answer but lifted his hand to leave a set of keys next to her on the bed. "This is for the blue car outside."

Trixie knew he meant a car for her to escape in. "Thank you," she said feeling relief wash over her.

"No," Tim said sadly. "Don't thank me. I am truly sorry. Only a sick person would kidnap a pregnant woman, or kidnap anyone for that matter."

Trixie didn't say anything but watched as he stood up and left the room. Next, she heard what had to be the front door opening. Seconds later the sound of a car starting and pulling off made her know that he was gone. "I'm awake. This is really happening," she said happily as she picked up the keys and then slowly headed down the hall.

Catching a glance at the TV, she saw that the race was in full swing. There were a bunch of cars trying their hardest to take the lead. She started to leave till she heard her husband's name. She turned to see the Mach 5 on the screen and couldn't believe how out of control Speed looked while driving. "Well. He's supposed to lose," she whispered heading to the front door. Once out the door, she looked around to see no one. There to her right was a blue car and she was almost to it when she heard an approaching car. Though she didn't see it, she could tell that it had stopped close by. She then remembered Tim saying that Zain was already headed back and she began to panic as she headed back into the cabin.

Once in the cabin, Trixie went back to her room, pretending like she had never tried to leave. What would Zain do to her if he found out? Feeling almost sick, she sat on the bed hugging herself while she rocked back and forth. She stopped when she saw the doorknob turning and she began to cry uncontrollably.

When the door opened, she let out a slight scream as she hid her face in her hands not wanting to see Zain.

The person at the door looked at the pregnant woman crying; not believing his eyes. He took fast steps towards her but it still seemed forever till he had gotten to her.

Trixie felt hands gently wrap around her wrist and then start to pull her hands away from her face.

Her teary, green eyes then met the most gorgeous blue eyes, which belonged to none other than her husband.

"Speed!" she cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here," he said relieved beyond comprehension as he sat down on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms up against him. He kissed her face, her hands and her shoulder as he took in the scent of her hair. Tears ran down his face because he was so thankful that he had found her and that she was okay.

The pregnant woman clung to her husband, holding on for dear life. He was really there holding her in his arms. Before she could ask how, the front door slammed shut making her hold on to him even tighter.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Who came through the door?_

_Should Speed start kissing his life good-bye now?_


	10. Captured

﻿

**Chapter 10: Captured**

Speed was holding Trixie in a protective embrace as he thanked God for finding her. His hand had just moved to caress where their baby was when seconds later, he felt his wife tighten her grip on him. He knew her tighter grip on him was because of the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"It's alright," he whispered as he held her close to him trying to comfort her. "It's very windy outside today and I left the door open. It just got blown shut," he said assuming that Zain was still at the race.

Relieved, Trixie leaned all of her weight on to Speed and said, "How did you find me? I thought you were in the race."

Speed loosened his tight embrace on his wife so that he could look at her. "I'll explain everything later, but I'll at least tell you now that Sparky took my place."

"Oh, my," Trixie said smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I hope he can control the Mach 5 with its power."

"Don't remind me," Speed said trying to forget the strength of the Mach 5. "Are you feeling okay?"

She knew his concern was for their baby too. "Yes," she said looking down at herself and then rubbing her unborn child with her hand. "The first time I really went absolutely crazy with panic was just now right before you showed up. I had thought it was Zain coming into the room."

Speed got mad just hearing Zain's name but fought not to show it. He didn't want to upset Trixie further. "Listen," he said holding her face in his hands. "Are you sure that you feel fine?" The first thing he planned on doing when they got back home was to bring Trixie to the doctor's office for a check up.

"Yes. I'm much better now," she said as her fingers moved to Speed's neck to gently tug on the end of the red sash.

"If anything else should happen, you have to stay calm no matter what," Speed said worried about her and the baby. "Just stay _calm_."

"I know. I knew it before. I just lost it for a minute," she said remembering being so happy when she was about to escape until she thought that Zain had come back. Her emotions went wild when she thought she was trapped after being so close to escaping. "No matter what I refuse to let anything happen to this baby," she said bravely as her eyes locked with Speed's blue ones.

Her husband gave her a little smile as he looked back at her. He then pushed her hair behind her ear staring into her hopeful green ones. "Before we get out of here, I have to do this," he said just before moving his face closer to hers, letting his lips touch hers. They both knew it was crazy to kiss now and in a dangerous place, but neither one of them could help it. After the affectionate kiss, Speed said, "Let's ditch this place."

Suddenly a deep, familiar voice said, "No way in hell are you leaving."

Speed saw the stunned look on Trixie's face just before he turned to see Zain standing in the doorway. Zain looked more than upset with Conrad standing there behind him. Looking back at Trixie, Speed said, "Please. Stay calm."

"Look at me, Speed," Zain demanded and Speed only turned his head to look at the mad man. "You were wrong about the wind shutting the front door. I did. And because I sensed that something wasn't right, we snuck down the hall. I then stood where I couldn't be seen and I heard your whole conversation. I really don't know how I didn't say anything when you kissed her." Zain truly thought Trixie belonged to him now as he took steps into the room with Conrad close behind him.

Speed then stood up in front of Trixie. She in turn stood up close behind her husband. Speed hated the circumstances they were in. There had been so many times in the past when he could look at Trixie and they could read each other's minds, knowing what to do. If she wasn't pregnant, he would have grabbed Zain and Trixie would have at least kicked Conrad until Speed could get to him. Her condition stopped their old way out, fast.

Suddenly, Zain began to smile at the both of them.

"I should kill you," Speed said still severely upset over Zain taking his wife and that the man could now stand here and smile over it.

"Let me tell you something," Zain said, "I'm smiling because you have made this easier on me."

"Made what easier on you?" Speed demanded with anger in his voice.

"I don't have to wait till the race is over to complete my new plan," Zain said as Conrad and he looked at each other laughing.

"Your sick plans are over," Speed said furious beyond belief.

"Oh really? Don't you even want to hear the new plan?" Zain asked folding his arms behind his back.

Speed didn't answer him. He really only wanted to pound Zain and the other guy's face in, but not wanting Trixie to get even more nervous kept him from doing so.

"Okay," Zain said blowing off Speed's angry stare. "I'll just tell you my new plan whether you want to hear it or not. I'm going to _kill_ you, Speed."

"No," Trixie said evident that she was starting to cry.

"Not if I kill you first," Speed said not looking scared at all. Trixie had never heard Speed's voice this way before. It was filled with total hate; showing no fear of Zain at all.

This got to Zain a bit but he shook it off. "I'm going to kill you so I can marry Trixie and be the father of that baby."

Speed realized that he had been absolutely right about Zain falling in love with Trixie. _How can this sick man think that he's going to take away the two most precious people in my life? _Speed thought furiously. "Trixie is _my_ wife and the baby is _ours_, not yours!"

"Oh, really!" Zain roared pulling a gun out from the back of his pants and then pointing it at Speed.

Conrad pulled a gun out and pointed it at Speed as well. "Maybe we could both waste him at the same time," Conrad said as Trixie gasped.

"That would be too easy," Zain said just before noticing how upset Trixie was. He walked closer to Speed and Trixie and said in a gentle voice to her, "I'm not going to hurt you, Dear. I told you that before."

"If you hurt him, you hurt me," Trixie said holding on to Speed's arm.

Loving his wife just as much, Speed angled himself to where he made it harder for Zain to see her.

"I don't want you to get upset. The baby can't come yet. It still needs more time inside of you," Zain said as if it was really his. "Now come here, Darling."

"No," Trixie said shaking her head no as well.

"I'm going to say this calmly one more time," Zain said. "Come here or I'll blow Speed's head off right now."

"No, Trixie," Speed said calmly. "He's bluffing."

"You think so?" Zain asked with a laugh.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming," Trixie said remembering how scared Tim sounded when he was so sure that Zain would kill him if he found him. She unwillingly walked away from Speed and to Zain.

"Conrad," Zain said looking at Speed. "Get me a chair and the rope we were going to originally use for Trixie."

A minute later, Conrad returned with a chair and the rope.

"Now sit in the chair," Zain said looking at Speed as he pushed the point of the gun on to Speed's head.

"Zain…please," Trixie said distressed.

"Trixie Dear. Calm down. Remember the baby. I just don't want Speed to try anything."

Speed sat in the chair and then let Conrad tie his hands behind it. Conrad even tied Speed's legs to the legs of the chair.

"Good, Conrad. Now I want to talk to Speed alone," Zain said with a smile.

"No," Trixie said scared for Speed's life.

Zain let out a breath and then said calmly, "I promise not to kill him…unless you don't give us a minute alone."

Trixie looked defeated as she walked to Conrad looking at her husband with helplessness in her eyes.

Zain then looked at Conrad and said, "Take her into the den."

"He better not hurt her," Speed said when he and Zain were alone. "Don't worry. He knows better," Zain said as if he and Speed were on the same team; both wanting to protect Trixie.

Zain then closed the door and put the gun down on the nightstand next to Speed.

Speed stared at the gun for a couple of seconds.

"I don't think you can get to it right now," Zain said again enjoying torturing Speed.

Speed looked back at Zain as he tried to free his hands that were tied behind the chair, but the knots were extremely tight.

"Who is driving the Mach 5?" Zain asked puzzled.

Knowing it would be on the TV soon enough, Speed said, "My mechanic and friend, Sparky."

"Didn't I tell you not to bring anyone in on this?"

"He doesn't know anything. As my good friend, he just did what I asked not needing a reason."

Zain wanted to believe him because he didn't want the police to be bursting in through the door. "Does he know where you are?"

Still looking extremely mad, Speed said, "No. _I_ wasn't even sure where I was going."

"How did you find us?" Zain asked now very interested.

There was no way that Speed was going to say a word about Racer X. "I just guessed it being that it only took about an hour for Trixie to get here the night you kidnapped her."

"Oh, yes," Zain said thinking that Speed was sharp. "I remember telling you that she was almost here the first time I called you. So you too figured that the woods would be a nice secluded place as did I."

Speed didn't answer as he just looked at Zain with hate in his eyes.

"Well, Speed. I planned on ending your life tonight but I'm afraid that Trixie might go into labor too early from being upset if I did that."

"I am her _husband_. I guess she would be upset if you killed me. You really are totally insane!" Speed said forgetting about the gun on the nightstand.

Zain backhanded Speed across his face making Speed's face turn to the side. "_You_ won't be her husband for long and you're not the father of that baby!"

Speed turned his head back to Zain, furious at what Zain had said. "That baby was conceived by Trixie and _me. She_ and _I _made love to each other._"_

This time Zain backed handed Speed with his other hand across the other side of Speed's face.

Speed again turned his face back to look at Zain wishing he wasn't tied down to a chair.

Beyond furious, Zain said, "I don't want to hear of Trixie's mistakes again."

Speed's eyes widened. "Our marriage if far from a mistake! You have no idea what we have been through together," Speed said thinking of all the crazy races they had been in together before they had even gotten married. After the image of a couple of the races flashed through his mind, he said, "I thought you only wanted me to lose the race."

Zain's face calmed down as he thought about how he was going to answer Speed. "At first I did only want you to lose the race but then I met her." Zain smiled as he remembered having dinner with Trixie just the other night, before he continued. "I pulled out some old magazines and read a couple of articles about the two of you. I especially liked the parts about Trixie. How intriguing she is."

"You can't take someone else's wife," Speed stated like Zain was crazy.

"She'll be a widow when I take her," Zain said with that agonizing chuckle Speed had heard so many times over the phone.

"You said yourself that you can't kill me because Trixie might go into labor and put the baby's life in danger," Speed said calmly trying to reason with Zain.

"I know," Zain said very low with disappointment in his voice. "I guess I'll let you hang around a little longer and then I'll kill you after the child is born."

"Let me ask you something. After you _kill_ me. Do you think Trixie will just fall in love with you?" Making sure he kept a calm tone to his voice, Speed added, "She loves _me_. I think killing me will really make her hate you."

Realizing that Speed could be right, Zain felt his hands turn to fist at his sides. "Even though I can't kill you _yet_, I still want to hurt you."

"Go ahead," Speed said. "Trixie will really fall for you if you attack me!"

Zain closed his eyes and thought, _I have to make sure that Trixie stays calm because of the baby. I can make her fall in love with me after the child is born. _Picking the gun up from the nightstand, Zain walked to the door.

"Wait," Speed said trying to hide the sudden panic he felt. "Where are you going to keep Trixie now?"

Zain didn't answer him as he turned to walk down the hall. He just knew that for now, Trixie had to go back to Speed so that her life and the baby's wouldn't be in danger.

Within about a minute, Conrad entered the room with Speed. Speed looked at Conrad and demanded, "Why are you helping Zain? He's trying to take my wife and child from me!"

Conrad ignored what Speed was saying as if he couldn't hear him. He then smiled and said, "Weren't you wondering why Zain instructed me to tie you to that chair?" Conrad didn't give Speed time to answer before saying, "I get to knock you around a bit."

"It should be easy since I'm tied down," Speed said as if Conrad was a coward.

"Too bad I can't kill you…yet," Conrad said walking over to Speed ready to throw his first punch.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About an hour and a half away, the race ended with Doug being in first place.

Pops made a growling sound as he said, "I don't even see the Mach 5." He had lost contact with it some time ago and had no idea that Sparky had been insulted by his remarks so the mechanic turned Pop's voice off.

About thirty cars had finished by now. "There it is!" Pops exclaimed seeing the Mach 5 appear on to the end of the course.

Racer X had been listening to the race over his radio as he drove through the woods. Of course he wasn't surprised that Speed lost. However, he was surprised that Speed let himself lose so badly.

"Speed," Pops said rolling up his sleeves as he walked towards the Mach 5, which had just stopped.

"Honey," Mom Racer said behind him. "Calm down."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him," Pops said trying ever so hard to remain calm. "I just want to know why he threw the race."

Sparky only had one foot out of the car when Pops yanked the rest of him out. "Speed," Pops said in a fake, nice voice with a fake smile. "Why did you drive so…well today?"

Sparky didn't answer as he decided that he didn't like being Speed anymore.

Mom Racer was staring at her son, or thought she was till she realized who it was. "Sparky," she said like a mother scolding her child. "Take off that helmet now!"

"What?" Pops asked looking closer because his sweat was blocking his eyes a bit.

Once the helmet was off, Pops, Mom, and other people that were near enough to see, stared at Sparky in surprise.

"Where is my son!" Pops demanded while pulling Sparky by the collar of his shirt almost off the ground.

"I don't know," Sparky said looking nothing short than scared.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Mom Racer shot back ready to shake Sparky till the information they wanted fell out of the mechanic's mouth.

Sparky didn't like this side of Mom Racer but he wasn't surprised to see it come out over her precious son being missing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the room in the cabin, Conrad was punching Speed's abdomen over and over. Speed tried to tighten his stomach muscles hoping to ease the pain but he was finding it hard to breathe after a while.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sparky," Pops said trying to compose himself but obviously still very angry. "Tell me where Speed is and why you are driving the Mach 5."

Quivering, Sparky said, "Speed...asked...me to...drive in...the race."

"Why would he want you to drive? Now where is he!" Pops demanded again staring at Sparky.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

Racer X was just about to turn his radio off when he heard that the Go Team was experiencing a disturbance. He felt beside himself when he heard that Speed hadn't been in the race, and the Masked Racer realized that his little brother had been out looking for his wife. Luckily there was only one cabin left for Racer X to check out and he hoped Trixie was there. "Oh, little brother," Racer X said hoping that both Speed and Trixie were okay.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When the punching finally stopped, Speed let out a breath as he tried to gain his composure.

"Wait," Conrad said remembering Zain telling him not to punch Speed's face because it would upset Trixie to _see_ how hurt her husband was. "Sorry, Zain. Just one," Conrad said and he then swung hard and punched a very weak Speed across the face. In an evil voice, Conrad said just before walking through the door to leave, "Like I care if Zain takes your wife and child."

Still tied to the chair, Speed was trying to tell himself that it didn't hurt that much. He had to focus on getting his pregnant wife out of there.

He was breathing easier by the time Trixie was lead in by Zain. Zain only smiled at Speed before releasing Trixie's arm. The mad man then closed and locked the door leaving the two of them alone.

"Oh, Speed," Trixie cried moving over to him. "What did that jerk do to you?"

Speed tried to act as if nothing had happened, "I'm fine. Really."

Trixie put her hand on Speed's face and her eyes searched his as if to see if he was telling the truth about being fine. There was a slow trickle of blood coming from a very small cut by the corner of his eye.

Trixie wiped it away with her thumb and then kissed him there. "I have to get you untied," she said moving to the back of Speed to fool with the rope that was in a tight knot. It took her some time to get it done but she was successful at freeing his hands.

When the ropes fell freely from Speed, he very, very carefully bent down and started to untie his legs. When he finished, he ever so slowly stood up.

Trixie moved to hug him and he unintentionally winced when her arms went around him.

"You're hurting," she said looking worried as she saw yet another small trickle of blood in the same spot, by his eye.

"No. I'll be fine," Speed said forcing himself not to act like he really felt. He didn't want her to worry about him as he sat down on the bed. He also couldn't tell her that there was a possibility of Racer X finding them. What if the room was bugged for Zain to hear? Worse, what if he was wrong about Racer X finding them?


	11. Prisoners

﻿

**Chapter 11: Prisoners**

Conrad was gone after punching Speed mercilessly and Zain too gone after leaving Trixie with Speed. The young couple was now alone in the windowless room.

Trixie carefully sat down next to Speed on the bed knowing that Conrad had done something to him. She had been in the den of the cabin with Zain while Conrad had been alone with Speed and though she hadn't been able to hear a sound from the room, she knew Conrad wasn't one who liked to converse. The ruthless look in his eyes had convinced her of that the first time she saw him.

Speed remained very still as he sat on the edge of the bed not wanting to make eye contact with his wife. It might give away how badly he was feeling and he didn't want her to get any more nervous than she already was. He just kept telling himself to keep breathing slowly and easily, determined not to let her worry about him when she had to worry about herself and the baby.

Trixie knew Speed wasn't going to let on to her what was wrong with him. _What did that monster do to you, Speed? _she thought. The small cut by Speed's eye surely couldn't be the only injury Speed received from Conrad.

"Why don't you lie down?" Trixie said worried about her husband as she again wiped the blood away from his eye with her thumb.

"Awe…Trixie. I'm okay," Speed said like a little boy who didn't want to listen to his mother.

Trixie turned his face with her hand and forced him to look at her. "I can see it in your eyes, Speed. You're hurting,"

"Baby. I'm okay, especially since I know you're alright," Speed said truly meaning it. The last couple of days his world had been totally turned upside down as he worried about whether if she was okay or not. Even though they were hostages, being locked up with her wasn't nearly as bad as wondering where and how she was.

Trixie just barely smiled. She too was glad to have him by her side again but she proceeded to try to gently push him down onto the bed. "Please, Speed. Just lay back and rest while we try to figure out what we're going to do."

Speed knew she wasn't going to let up until he agreed to lie down because she had always been overly concerned about him since he first met her. _Maybe I would feel better, _he thought so he slowly began to ease himself back.

Satisfied that he was lying down, Trixie let her hand slowly roam back and forth over his chest.

Without admitting it out loud, Speed thought her soft caress felt very good through his shirt as it eased the little bit of pain he was in. He moved his hand to rest it on Trixie's knee as he glanced at her and then around the room. "I can't imagine how you felt being locked up in here by yourself."

"I wasn't always in here, and I knew Tim wouldn't let them hurt me," she said wondering how far away from the cabin Tim was now.

"Who's Tim?" Speed asked looking at Trixie with a puzzled look.

"He helped...kidnap me," Trixie said wanting to forget the scene that took place in her house.

"He's a complete jerk," Speed said hating anyone involved in Zain's plan.

"I thought so at first too," Trixie said just before she went on to tell Speed about how Tim turned around.

Speed just listened to her as she told him every detail of how Tim really tried to help.

"Tim got upset when he realized that Zain wanted..." Trixie stopped as she looked down not finishing her sentence.

"When he realized that Zain wanted _you_," Speed said finishing her sentence for her. It was easy to see that she was disgusted with the thought.

Trixie looked back at Speed. "Tim was surprised because he had originally thought that Zain only wanted you to lose the race."

"I think that was the original plan but then he met you and…fell for you," Speed said squeezing her knee.

"I still can't believe that," Trixie said amazed as she looked off into space.

"Why?" Speed asked surprising Trixie as his hand moved from her knee to caress the outside of her leg.

Trixie brought her eyes back to Speed's. "Well for one thing, I'm eight months pregnant, and for another, I'm married to you."

"Don't get me wrong. The man had no right to claim you since you're married to _me_," Speed said with a bit of possessiveness in his voice. "It shouldn't have even entered his mind but of course we're talking about a lunatic."

"I know," Trixie said still surprised. "But I thought everyone knew how devoted I am to you."

Speed couldn't help but smile. It was true that most people knew. They were a popular couple in the racing world and she never hid her love for him. God only knew how many times she had helped him in races before they had even gotten married. Then and now if anyone ever tried to talk badly about him, she was always first to jump down their throats.

"I thought I was imagining things when I first thought he was trying to...get close to me."

"Did he touch you!" Speed demanded to know. Furious, he then sat up too quickly forgetting about the injury he received from Conrad. Speed cried out in pain but remained sitting up, his eyes squinting as he bared with the sting.

"Oh, Speed!" Trixie cried out seeing the pain on his face after hearing his sharp intake of air.

"Did he touch you!" Speed repeated highly upset after focusing his eyes on Trixie once again, ignoring his pain.

"No. He didn't touch me!" Trixie replied not about to bring up when Zain attempted to kiss her. She was more worried about the pain Speed was in at the moment.

"I will kill him if he tries to touch you!" Speed bellowed as Trixie gently eased him back down. "He's going to be sorry he ever looked at you!" Speed expressed still wrapped up in how angry he was at Zain.

Trixie was busy pulling the front of Speed's shirt out of his pants, and she soon lifted it before he thought to stop her. That's when she saw that his abs were red and bruises had started to form.

"I'm alright," Speed said seeing the fury in Trixie's eyes. No one could mistake the rage that was growing on her face. "At least he didn't hit me in my ribs," Speed said trying to calm her down.

"He did this to you while you were tied to that chair! What a sad excuse for a human being!" Trixie cried out as she tried to stand up; having a little trouble with her extra weight. After a couple of pushes on the bed with her hands, she was up.

"Calm down, Trix," Speed said not wanting her to hurt herself. "Where are you going?" he asked knowing she couldn't really go anyway.

"I wish I had some ice, something to put on you," she said moving back over to Speed. She lifted his shirt again, which he had just pushed back down."

Still trying to calm her down, Speed said, "Hey. At least wait till we're in the privacy of our own bedroom before you start taking my clothes off."

At first Trixie didn't realize what he had said but then an uncontrollable smile and a blush appeared on her face.

Speed then grinned lovingly at her.

"Speed," she said calmly now sitting back down by him. "I can't believe you sometimes." She couldn't believe the eyes he was making at her even during the situation they were in. "I'm just mad that Conrad hurt you and you couldn't fight back," Trixie said, hating to imagine the scene.

"It doesn't matter now, and I'm okay anyway. I'm just a little sore," he said putting his hand on her; on the baby. Speed and Trixie's eyes both lit up when they felt the baby kick.

"Hey," Speed said to their baby. "We have to get out of here before you can get out of there."

"How are we going to get out?" Trixie asked softly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Racer X was almost to his destination when he recognized a sport's car on the side of the road. Stopping the Shooting Star, he got out to see that sure enough it was Sparky's car as he had guessed. It didn't take the Masked Racer long to figure out what Speed had done as he thought, _Sparky must have parked his car close to the course of the race. As Sparky became the new driver of the Mach 5, Speed took off in Sparky's car in search of his wife. He didn't tell me what he was going to do because he knew I would try to stop him._

"Hey! Need some help," a voice called from behind Racer X.

Racer X recognized the voice and turned around to see Ben. "I didn't hear you pull up," Racer X said still some what surprised.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Ben asked walking over to Racer X.

Racer X remembered hearing that Ben came in just after Doug in the race. Changing the subject as he came up with a plan, the Masked Racer put a hand on Sparky's car and asked, "Do you know who this car belongs to?"

Ben just barely glanced at it and said, "No."

"Mmm…I figured you might since you obviously live around here."

"No. _I_ don't live around here. I'm going to see Zain," Ben said not knowing at all that Racer X was trying to get Ben to bring him to Zain's cabin.

"He's the leader you want me to meet. Right?" the Masked Racer asked playing dumb.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half hour later, Speed could see how exhausted Trixie was so he insisted that she lay down. He had to think anyway and for some reason, pacing always seemed to help, even at this time with his abs hurting. He was trying to think of a plan incase Racer X didn't show up. He feared that the Masked Racer could have headed to the wrong cabin, which was a good distance away. Luckily Speed had found Trixie in this one and hadn't wasted time going to the wrong one. He just told himself that Racer X showing up late was better than never. Didn't he always show up to help? That was probably the only reason Speed wasn't as nervous as he should be.

Suddenly the door opening made Speed stop his pacing. It was Conrad holding a gun for protection because he had figured that Trixie untied Speed by now.

Trixie awakened from her sleep after hearing the door open and was now slowly sitting up.

"You two are coming with me. Now come on!" Conrad demanded looking at Trixie.

Speed became upset instantly but Conrad put the gun to Speed's head making him keep his mouth shut.

Trixie then moved off the bed and walked over to her husband with a look saying that she was okay.

"Put your hands out," Conrad said looking at Speed.

"Why?" Speed asked feeling Trixie all but on top of him.

Conrad pulled out a set of handcuffs. "You see these handcuffs?" he asked with a laugh. "There's only one key for these and it's right here." Conrad then held the key up with an even bigger smile on his face because he couldn't wait to handcuff Speed's hands together. Not waiting for Speed to offer his hand, Conrad slapped the handcuffs around one of Speed's wrist, which was hanging by his side.

His voice rising, Speed said, "Guess you won't have to tie me down to a chair anymore to get your kicks."

Suddenly, Zain appeared making Conrad jump and drop the key. "What's going on here?" Zain asked after hearing the anger in Speed's voice.

Trixie's eyes followed the key down to the floor where it had landed an inch away from her foot. Instantly she looked up to see Conrad and Zain arguing over why Speed had raised his voice. Trixie looked back down and stepped on the key without them noticing. Next she grabbed the vacant side of the handcuffs that were around Speed's wrist and quickly closed it around her wrist. Speed turned his head to see that they were now handcuffed together. He smiled mischievously at his wife realizing why she did it. Now for sure, they couldn't be separated. Conrad had stressed that there was only one key, which he didn't know was under Trixie's foot. He hadn't even noticed when he dropped it because of Zain's abrupt interruption.

Silence filled the air when Conrad and Zain noticed Speed and Trixie's wrists linked together by the cuffs.

"I'll take the cuffs off her," Conrad said digging his hand into his pocket to look for the key. The nervousness appeared on his face as his pace picked up while continuing to dig for the key.

"Well…" Zain said. "Take the cuffs off of her."

"I…I…can't find the key," Conrad admitted as he stopped the digging.

Zain tried to stay patient as he asked, "Didn't we only have one key for the cuffs?"

Conrad only shook his head yes.

"Excuse us, please," Zain said pulling Conrad out of the room.

After the door was closed, Trixie whispered, "I knew you knew the key was under my foot when I saw that smile."

Trixie moved her foot making Speed smile again when he saw it. Because he still hurt, he very slowly leaned down to pick it up.

"Trixie," Speed said looking at the key. "You never stop amazing me."

"So you know why I did it?" she asked wanting him to understand.

"Yes," Speed said putting the key deep into one of his pant's pockets. "They can't separate us."

"That and I dare them to tie you down and beat you again."

"Shh," came from Speed before he whispered, "I think I hear them coming back."

Sure enough the door opened but to only reveal Zain. Obviously the news of the key missing did upset him. He looked at Speed and said angrily, "I should let _you_ beat the hell out of Conrad now."

Both Speed and Trixie looked at each other thinking the same thing, which was that Zain is totally insane.

The man looked at their bound wrist. "I have nothing here to cut through that pair of handcuffs. "He then looked at Speed and said, "It would be easier just to cut your hand off anyway."

Trixie gasped and Zain quickly looked at her with concern and said, "I would never do that."

Speed was ready to grab Zain around the neck with his free hand till the wicked man noticed the expression on Speed's face. Zain quickly pulled out the gun from the back of his pants. "Calm down, Speed," the mad man said with a chuckle. "I see you can think as fast as you drive." Zain then glanced at Trixie for a few seconds and then brought his eyes back to Speed. "Lucky for you to be able to keep her by your side tonight. Tomorrow I'll go into town to get something to get the cuffs off."

"You wanted to be alone with her tonight. Didn't you?" Speed asked angrily even with the gun now pointing straight at him.

Zain moved the gun to Speed's abdomen and leaned to whisper to Speed so that Trixie couldn't hear, "Once she gets a taste of me she'll forget all about you."

Even more rage grew within Speed but then the gun was in his face once again before he could say anything to Zain.

Zain laughed loudly then said, "I should go now. Ben should be here shortly."

When Zain left and closed the door, Trixie asked, "What did he tell you, Speed?"

"You don't want to know," Speed mumbled walking away from her forgetting that they were hand cuffed together.

"Wait," Trixie said before Speed could accidentally pull her down.

Speed turned to her and caught her in a hug. Holding her, he said, "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot about the cuffs."

"I'm fine," Trixie said resting her head against his shoulder. They held each other for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Speed. Just let Zain say what ever he wants because I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know. You're right, Trixie," Speed said wondering just where Racer X was.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Will Racer X save the day? Did Pops kill Sparky yet? Did Mom Racer kill Sparky yet? What do I have planned-Good question! Just kidding…read on!_


	12. Racer X, The Actor

﻿

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 12: Racer X the Actor**

On the narrow street in the woods, Racer X was in the Shooting Star following close behind Ben who was in his car. The Masked Racer's gut instinct was that Zain did have both Speed and Trixie now in the cabin that Ben was bringing him to.

It had been easy for Racer X to convince Ben to bring him to meet Zain because Ben had been quite pleased about being second in the race. He had been so happy in fact that he had barely been able think straight.

It wasn't long till Ben pulled up to the cabin that the Masked Racer would have eventually found on his own. However, following Ben would definitely get Racer X _invited _into the cabin.

The Shooting Star was now parked in front of the cabin and once out of his car, Racer X looked at the cabin and saw Zain standing by the door. Zain had been waiting for Ben and was quite surprised when he saw Racer X.

"The Masked Racer," Zain said impressed that he would show up to his cabin. He wasn't worried at all about Racer X and his prisoners being in the same place. He thought Racer X really caused a lot of accidents in races and because of this, Zain figured that the Masked Racer thought dangerously like he did.

Racer X walked over to Zain with Ben not needing to say anything.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Zain asked holding out his hand to shake Racer X's.

The Masked Racer shook hands with Zain thinking about the grip he had on the wicked man's hand. He knew his strength was greater than Zain's so he knew he could over power him. His mind changed about over powering Zain because he caught sight of a gun that a man was holding directly behind Zain. The man was the Conrad.

Happily, Ben began to speak for Racer X. "Zain how you must appreciate me. First I do great in the race and now I bring the best possible new member to our team."

"I don't know about that," the Masked Racer said wanting them to feel the need to convince him to be on their team. That would surely make them try to convince him to stay.

Zain turned his head and whispered to Conrad, "They're locked away. Right?"

Conrad shook his head yes knowing he had carefully locked Speed and Trixie into the room.

Racer X made out what they had whispered and didn't have to wonder who was locked away. He knew it was his little brother and his sister-in-law.

"Won't you come in?" Zain asked cheerfully. "You obviously came here for a reason."

"That I did. That I did," Racer X repeated as he followed Zain into the cabin. Without turning his head too much the Masked Racer let his eyes scan the room for any clues as he thought, _How funny it is that Zain doesn't really know why I'm here._

Zain lead Racer X to a bar that was in the corner of the den with Conrad and Ben following.

"Would you like a drink?" Zain asked as he walked around to the back of the bar to be the bar tender.

"No, thank you," Racer X said. "I didn't come here to socialize."

Zain knew it would be tough to convince the Masked Racer to be on his team as he fixed a drink for himself. "I insist that you at least sit down."

Seconds later the four of them were sitting down around the bar.

Ben was preparing to gloat about his place in the race that day. He looked at Racer X as if they were good friends and said, "You still didn't congratulate me."

"Oh the race? That was easy for you," Racer X said plainly.

Zain was surprised to hear Racer X's unimpressed reply. "How do you mean?" Zain asked just before taking a zip of his drink.

The Masked Racer smiled as he said, "I already told Ben that the other day."

Zain then moved his eyes to Ben expecting an answer. Ben looked defensively at Racer X and said, "You said Speed Racer was the only real competition, and I beat him."

"Quite the contrary," Racer X said with a smile. "I'm sure you all heard by now that someone else had been driving the Mach 5 today."

"Yes. We did," Zain said finding that quite funny as he let out a laugh.

Racer X's smile faded; surprised that it hadn't bothered Zain in the least.

"So how do _you _feel about Speed Racer?" Zain asked looking at his guest.

Racer X thought carefully before he said anything. "The competition that he gives me is my worst nightmare. I hate him."

"Oh, how I love this," Zain said putting his glass down with an unmistakable smile on his face. "When you say you hate him, how much do you hate him?" Zain asked with an even wider grin on his face.

The Masked Racer knew that if he acted like he couldn't stand Speed that Zain might be stupid enough to let him see Speed. Racer X had a desperate need to see that his brother and Trixie were all right, and then he could think clearer about how they were going to get out of this. "How much do I hate Speed Racer?" Racer X asked folding his arms. "Between us, I'd love to wipe him off the face of the earth."

"Really," Zain said enthusiastically. "There is something else I need to ask you."

Racer X just looked at Zain waiting for the question.

"It is known that you have caused many accidents in races. Is it true?"

Racer X hated people thinking that rumor was true, but in this case he was glad that Zain believed it. "Most definitely," the Masked Racer said arrogantly.

"Good. So you don't deny it. Just the kind of driver I like," Zain said making a toast with Ben who was already on his second very strong drink.

Conrad just continued to watch skeptically.

"I do whatever I have to do to win," Racer X said trying to sound very serious.

"Then please bare with me as I ask you one more thing," Zain said putting the glass down very hard. "Why haven't you tried to kill Speed Racer in a race?"

"Who says I haven't," the Masked Racer stated angrily as he pounded his fist on to the top of the bar.

"What happened?" Zain asked curiously.

Shaking his head as if he was disgusted, the Masked Racer said, "Unfortunately he is always able to dodge me very easily. If I could help it, he'd never be in any race again." Racer X knew his plan was working because Zain, Ben and even Conrad looked overly happy about his answer.

"He won't be in any more races," Conrad said smiling for the first time since Racer X had been there.

Zain didn't deny it. "How would you like it if I told you that Speed will never race again?"

"I'd be on your team in a minute," Racer X said loving how easy this was.

"I'm going to get rid of Speed Racer for good," Zain said proudly.

"How are you going to...get rid of him?" the Masked Racer asked. "I need some kind of proof of a plan you might have."

"Let's show Racer X what's in the room," Ben said a little tipsy after drinking a bit too much too fast.

Conrad on the other hand wasn't too sure about letting the secret out. "I don't know, Zain," he said trying to get all of Zain's attention.

"Conrad," Zain said reading his mind. "We're talking about the Masked Racer. It's obvious that he doesn't care about Speed Racer or anyone else for the matter. He caused major accidents in major races." Zain then leaned and whispered to Conrad, "Anyway we'll just kill him if he has a problem with who's in the room." Zain backed away from Conrad and then they both burst out laughing. Ben soon joined in with the laughing even though he didn't know why they were laughing in the first place.

"Show me what's in this room," Racer X said standing up from the bar stool.

"Allow me to show him," Ben said standing up as well.

"Okay, Ben," Zain said making Ben very happy. "You can show Racer X…what's in the room. After all, you did very well today."

Zain stayed sitting down not looking worried at all. Conrad obeyed Zain and let Ben leave the bar to show Racer X what was in the room. Ben led the Masked Racer down the hall to a door that needed to be unlocked from the outside. After unlocking it, Ben was about to push it open. "Wait a minute," Ben said smiling at Racer X before he pushed the door open. "Hide. I want to go in first by myself."

Racer X stayed in the hall doing as Ben wished. He was just too close to possibly seeing Speed and Trixie to disagree with Ben now.

Inside the room, Speed and Trixie were already standing up from hearing Ben unlocking the door.

"Speed," Ben said gloating again as he walked into the room. "I placed second today."

Both Speed and Trixie looked angry but Speed let it out first. "You're luck I wasn't in the race today, Jerk off," Speed said heatedly not scared of Ben in the least. Speed then looked at Trixie knowing she was thinking he could have found a better name to call Ben.

Racer X was still hiding outside of the door so glad to hear his brother's voice even though it sounded very displeased.

Ben didn't even care about Speed's insult as he went on to insult Trixie. "Trixie, baby. You're _huge_!"

Before Speed could defend her, Trixie said very angrily, "Speed's right. You are a jerk off!"

Speed looked at Trixie with an _I can't believe you just said that_ look on his face. However, he secretly enjoyed it.

Trixie then said to Speed, "Look. I know I told you before to calm down and that now I'm not doing a good job of it, okay."

Speed smiled and actually sounded happy as he said, "I was thinking that I liked what you said to Ben. At least we both agree he's a jerk off."

Both Speed and Trixie then let out a laugh.

"Hey!" Ben said aggravated. "You two are not suppose to be having a good time."

Racer X had to hold back a laugh himself. Speed's confidence was definitely back since he had his wife back at his side.

"Have you been drinking?" Speed asked looking more closely at Ben.

"Hey," Ben said unhappily. "I don't have to answer you. You are the ones handcuffed together?"

"Yeah…but we like it," Speed said not caring how badly he upset Ben.

"That's right," Trixie said moving closer to her husband's side.

Racer X decided he had to break this little fight up because things were starting to get crazy. "Ben," Racer X just barely whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Ben said looking at Racer X and then back at the prisoners. "Speed, Trixie. I want you to meet one of the new possible Zodiac drivers."

Both Speed and especially Trixie couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who, but Racer X walk into the room. Ben was too tipsy to notice Racer X holding a finger to his lips signaling to Speed and Trixie to just go along with it.

Next Racer X noticed that Speed and Trixie seemed to be okay. He also noticed that their wrist were indeed handcuffed together.

"I hope you enjoy being on the Zodiac team," Speed said trying to sound upset. His heart was really pounding with relief as he looked back at the Masked Racer.

"Yes. The Zodiac's need someone to come in first," Trixie said trying to hide her surprise at seeing Racer X.

Ben was about to say something back but Racer X pushed him out of the room. "Hey! Wait a minute," Ben said aggravated.

"No," Racer X said. "Speed and his wife are the last ones I want to see right now." The Masked Racer then smiled back at his brother and pregnant sister-in-law before closing the door.

After the door was shut, Speed and Trixie hugged as Speed whispered by his wife's ear, "I knew he would show up."

"He always does," Trixie whispered back just incase Zain had bugged the room. "I wonder what he has planned."

"I don't know," Speed whispered. "But I'm sure we're going to find out soon."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile about an hour away, Sparky was sitting on the sofa at Pops and Mom Racer's house being drilled by Pops. "Let me get this straight," an angry Pops said pacing in front of Sparky. "Do you mean to tell me you agreed to cover for Speed in a race not knowing why!"

Sparky was too scared to speak.

"Answer me when I'm asking you something!" Pops yelled as if Sparky was one of his own sons. However, Pops raged on, "I can't believe what is happening!"

Sparky figured that he better answer Pops. Being brave he let his mouth open and he began to speak. "Pops, I ..."

"Don't you talk back to me!" Pops yelled interrupting Sparky and sounding as if he was going out of his mind.

Sparky closed his mouth as he trembled from Pop's loud voice.

"I said tell me why you were driving the Mach 5!" Pops demanded.

_Okay. This is tricky, _Sparky thought. _Does Pops want me to answer him or not?_

Suddenly, Mom Racer walked in through the front door.

"Where have you been?" Pops yelled angrily.

"Look, Buddy. We already have enough problems without your mouth," she said making Pops cool down fast. Only her son being in danger could make her speak in such a way.

Pops knew he better be quiet. "Sorry, Honey," he said as Sparky watched in shock.

Wanting to tell her husband what she had found out, Mom Racer said, "I just came from Speed and Trixie's house. Trixie wouldn't open the door so I used the spare key that they had given me. Trixie really wasn't home but her purse was still there and so was her car. I know something isn't right and…I sensed it this morning with Speed."

"Hey," Pops said suddenly thinking he figured things out. "Remember when they eloped? Maybe they're out on a little escapade."

"Not in Trixie's condition," Mom Racer said as she shook her head no. She then turned her attention to Sparky. "Sparky," she said calmly. "What exactly did Speed tell you?"

Sparky let out a breath and then said, "Speed just asked me to drive the Mach 5 today saying he'd explain everything after the race."

"And you agreed to that without a reason?" Pops asked about to get upset all over again.

Mom Racer looked at Pops and said, "He agreed without a reason because they are the best of friends."

Pops realized his wife was right. "I'm sorry, Sparky. But do you have any idea why Speed would ask you to do that?"

"No," Sparky said innocently. "But for some reason I have a feeling it has something to do with Trixie."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at the cabin, Racer X was now sitting at the bar with only Zain since the wicked man expressed to Conrad and Ben that he wanted to speak to Racer X, alone.

"So what did you think about who you saw in the room?" Zain asked with a smile.

"Now I know it's possible for you to get rid of Speed Racer since you've got him as a prisoner," the Masked Racer said putting a fake smile on his face.

Zain placed a drink on the bar in front of Racer X even though he didn't ask for one. "We have something to celebrate," Zain said pushing the drink closer to Racer X. "You said you'd be on the Zodiac Team if I got rid of Speed and getting rid of Speed is what I intend to do."

"What about his wife?" the Masked Racer asked concerned for Trixie who was carrying his niece or nephew. He then pretended to take a sip of his drink hoping Zain wasn't sick enough to want to hurt a pregnant woman.

"The girl is mine and so is the baby," Zain said bluntly.

Racer X almost dropped his glass but managed not to as he put the drink back down on the bar.

"Don't look so shocked. After Speed is gone, she'll be lonely and the baby will need a father."

Racer X hoped that Zain couldn't tell that he thought that he was beyond sick. "You know…she and Speed Racer have been together for a long time."

"Don't sit here and tell me you think they're soul mates or something stupid like that," Zain said not believing in things like that.

"I wasn't going to say that," Racer X said even though he couldn't imagine either one of them with someone else. "I just know from the press writing about them that they're a very rare couple."

"So they really love each other. Big deal," Zain said unimpressed.

"You're right," Racer X said not wanting to upset Zain further.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the room, Speed and Trixie were both sitting on the bed in silence. They were each lost in their own thoughts of how Racer X might get them home safely.

Speed soon felt his wife's head fall onto his shoulder. Without aggravating his sore stomach, he gently eased her to where she was lying down on the bed; on her side. He then laid behind her on his side as well but with his elbow on the bed and his hand holding his head up. Kissing Trixie softly behind her ear, he whispered, "We're going to get out of this, Baby. I promise."

_I know it was a bit extreme for me to use "jerk-off" in this but I typed it as a joke. As I laughed at it, I decided to keep it in the story. I know…shame on me. Sorry!_


	13. The Escape

﻿

**Chapter 13: The Escape**

Very late that night Speed was still awake anticipating when he and his wife would be freed by Racer X. As he tried not to think about how hungry he felt he became upset that Zain didn't at least bring something for Trixie to eat. _I hope it's because Racer X distracted Zain,_ Speed thought. Disturbing his thinking, his sweet wife began to stir in her sleep. She then slowing blinked open her eyes to see Speed leaning over her with concern on his face. "Trix. Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she said as her hand, which was handcuffed to his, moved to cover the baby. "This little one's movement woke me up."

Speed looked down and actually saw that their baby seemed to be getting comfortable as Trixie's whole belly shifted.

"Wow," he said in awe as his hand moved to feel the movements as well. He smiled back at his wife in amazement.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you," she said with a yarn.

"Don't be. I know the baby is taking all of your energy." He remembered reading that in one of her pregnancy books.

About ten minutes later, the two of them were still awake when the sound of the key in the door made their heads spin to it.

"Shh," Speed said as they stared at the door.

The door began to ever so slowly open and then Racer X walked in. He very softly closed the door as Speed and Trixie stood up.

"You two are still awake?" the Masked Racer whispered walking over to them; not really wanting an answer.

"Where's Zain?" Speed whispered back.

"He's asleep in the den with everyone else."

"They're all sleeping?" Speed asked surprised, wondering how that had happened.

"Ben passed out from drinking. That's how I got the key to come in here," Racer X said like it was so simple. "Zain and Conrad stayed with me thinking I passed out drunk. They were so tired they fell asleep since they didn't have to worry about me anymore."

"We can sneak out of here now?" Trixie asked thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yes," Racer X said thinking that was exactly how he wanted to get Speed and Trixie out of there; while everyone else was sleeping. Lord knew he would have loved to knock Zain around for a while but he didn't want Trixie to get too excited in her condition.

"I guess we should go now," Speed said anxiously.

"Yes," Racer X said dropping his eyes to the handcuffs that bound Speed and Trixie together. "I just wish I knew where the key to the handcuffs are so Trixie doesn't accidentally get pulled down."

Before Speed could say he had the key, Trixie turned to him and dove her free hand down deep into his front pocket.

Racer X was taken aback not knowing what the heck Trixie was doing as Speed actually blushed. "Trixie," Speed said embarrassed in a loud whisper. "Stop it. I'll get it myself."

"Got it," she said pulling the key out of Speed's pants. Even though Trixie was nervous about their escape, the look on Speed's face made her crazy hormones kick in as she he leaned to her husband and whispered, "Much more than that to come after the baby is born." She then winked at him when she backed away.

Speed's eyes widened as he looked back at his once innocent, now very flirtatious wife. He loved being the only man she acted this way towards but this was definitely not the time or place to put him in the mood.

Racer X could only imagine what his sweet, little sister-in-law had whispered into his little brother's ear. "Come on. Get the cuffs off," Racer X said commandingly not caring where the key came from. They didn't have time for Speed to be thinking of his desires at the moment since they had to escape.

"Oh, yeah," Speed said shaking his head back into reality as Trixie gave him an innocent smile.

Her innocent smile was brief though as she turned serious once again. Slipping the key into the handcuffs, she unlocked them causing the cuffs to easily snap off of their wrist.

Speed took the cuffs and put them into his pocket along with the key.

"Okay. Now listen," Racer X said looking at the both of them but then he focused on Trixie. "God forbid if one of those fools wakes up while we're escaping. If that happens, Trixie. You keep going through that front door. Speed and I will take care of them."

"He's right," Speed said making Trixie turn to stare into his eyes. "You just worry about yourself and the baby and get out."

Trixie hated feeling useless; knowing she wouldn't be able to help them. However, their baby meant the world to her. "Okay. Unless I hear one of you yell to me to stay, I'll keep going."

"That's right," Speed said putting his hand on her face to caress her cheek. "I won't let them follow you."

More emotional now, Trixie hugged her husband and he hugged her back. After a few seconds he glanced over her shoulder at Racer X who was ready. "Let's go, Trixie," Speed said releasing her.

She backed away from Speed giving him a brave smile. "I'm ready."

"Alright," Racer X said more than ready. "Let me make sure that they're still sleeping." Racer X then opened the door and slowly moved down the hall leaving them in the room.

Speed peeked out to see Racer X unlocking the front door. The Masked Racer then came back through the den, down the hall and to the room. He bowed his head signaling that it was time to leave the cabin.

Speed turned to look at his wife as he took her hand and gently began pulling her out of the room. As quietly as they could, they began walking down the hall headed to the front door.

The three of them continued through the den, but is was nerve racking seeing the sleeping men's breathing. They were breathing slow and easily but at any moment one of them could wake up very suddenly catching the prisoners in their attempted escape.

Conrad was dreaming. He was dreaming of the huge fight that had happened after the Zodiac's first race when Speed won. An image of Racer X racing to Speed's side to help him fight against the Zodiacs woke Conrad up. He opened his eyes as he realized that Racer X was on Speed's side. In this realization he caught sight of Speed and Trixie trying to escape. "Zain. They're getting away!"

Zain abruptly opened his eyes and saw Conrad jumping up and digging in his back pocket for his gun. Conrad had no idea that Racer X had gotten rid of it.

"Trixie!" Speed yelled strongly. "Go!"

"Stop her!" Zain yelled now on his feet.

"Like hell you will!" Speed yelled as he charged towards Zain ignoring his pain from Conrad's earlier punches.

Trixie had been somewhat frozen till she heard Speed telling her to go; making her remember that she had to leave him for the safety of their child. She made her way to the door while Racer X was letting Conrad have it just as Speed was doing the same to Zain.

As soon as Trixie was out of the cabin, she ran into some very familiar faces. Though she was so happy to these those faces, she was very upset that Speed was still inside the cabin with Zain.

Speed was about to punch Zain again, till Zain was finally able to pull out a gun from the back of his pants that Racer X hadn't known about. Zain then lifted the gun and pointed it directly at Speed. Still breathing heavily from the fight, the wicked man fought to gain better control of his breathing before he acted with the gun.

Racer X had a hold of Conrad around his neck; trapped.

As for Ben, he was still passed out on the floor not having any idea of what was going on.

"Speed. It's time that you die," Zain said more than ready to use one of his bullets or more if necessary.

Outside and panicking, Trixie exclaimed, "Speed and Racer X are in there fighting with the Zodiacs!"

"What!" Mom Racer asked worried for her son.

"I'm going in," Pops said not scared as all as he disappeared inside leaving Sparky with the women.

Suddenly a sound of a gunshot made Trixie and her mother-in-law jump. They then held each other in silence fearing who may have taken the bullet.

After a minute or so the door opened. Speed and Pops walked out; followed by Racer X with Conrad under his control.

To say Trixie looked relieved to see the love of her life was an under statement. Happy tears poured out of her eyes as she felt relief wash through her.

Smiling back lovingly at her, Speed handed the handcuffs to Racer X for Conrad, and then moved to take his wife into his arms.

The Masked Racer was happy for the young couple as he thought of how he was going to enjoy cuffing Conrad to a drunken Ben.

"We heard a gun shot," Trixie said still in her husband's arms.

"We won't ever have to worry about Zain again," Speed said so glad that he didn't have to worry about the wicked man wanting Trixie any longer.

"You…you shot him?" Trixie asked still nervous from the events that had taken place.

Still holding his wife, but moving to see her face, he said, "No. I had thought it was the end of _my_ life, till Zain's sister showed up."

"What?" Trixie asked remembering the food the speechless woman had cooked.

"She said she couldn't let her brother take our baby's father away even though their parents were taken away unfairly by a fire." Still shocked over it, Speed said, "She shot him to save me."

"That must be the first time she has spoken since her parent's died," Trixie said remembering what Tim had told her about Zain's sister not speaking since their death.

With that the two pulled each other very close once again. As Speed held the woman carrying their child, he noticed his own Mother smiling happily at them.

"Mom, Pops, Sparky," Speed said just before releasing Trixie. "How on earth did you find us?"

"It was easy," Mom Racer said. "I found the map in your house with the four cabins circled."

Pops took over as he began to brag about how they found them. "This was the first cabin we decided to go to."

"Only because you flipped a coin," Sparky said just before wishing he had kept his mouth shut upon seeing the look on Pops's face. Sparky then smiled at his buddy Speed. "We knew you were here because of my car being so near the cabin. Seeing Racer X's car here made us realize that he had to be helping you like he normally does."

"I'm just sorry we weren't here sooner," Pops said disappointedly.

"No," Speed said; his arm securely around Trixie's shoulders. "You walking in just when you did distracted Zain from shooting me, and then gave his sister time to...take care of him."

Looking very serious, Pops said, "He could have taken you way from us, Speed."

"But he didn't," Speed said strongly.

"Where's Zain's sister now?" Mom Racer asked looking around.

Racer X was walking out of the house when he heard the question. "She's kneeling over her brother saying good-bye."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half hour later the police showed up after being alerted by Racer X. After filling out a report on what had happened, the police took Zain's sister, Conrad and Ben with them. Zain's body was taken away from the scene as well.

Away from Pops, Mom, and Sparky, Racer X was telling Speed and Trixie good-bye. "I must be going now," he said smiling as if he had finished his job.

"I don't know how to thank you," Speed said remembering how the Masked Racer had saved him from his self destruction when Trixie first disappeared.

"I too can't thank you enough," Trixie said smiling back at him.

Racer X continued to smile at them. "The two of you can thank me by taking care of that baby."

Speed lifted his hand to shake Racer X's. "We will. Don't worry."

As Racer X shook Speed's hand he realized once again how proud he was to have Speed for a brother. Speed had truly turned into a great man, obviously a great husband, and there was no doubt that he'd be a great father.

When the Masked Racer began to walk away from the young couple, Sparky and Speed's parents walked up to them.

"Come on, kids," Pops said ready to go. "Mom's mini van will get us home."

They then all turned and headed to the van except for Mom Racer, who was staring at Racer X's back as he walked away. Tilting her head a bit as she continued to watch him, she thought, _I don't know who you are, Racer X, but I will be forever grateful to you for always watching over my son. _

Once back in their city, Speed insisted that they go to the hospital to have Trixie checked out and everyone agreed unanimously that it would be wise to do.


	14. The Baby Is Coming!

﻿

**Chapter 14: The Baby is Coming!**

The whole Racer family was relieved to know that Trixie and the baby seemed to be perfectly fine after the horrible ordeal with Zain.

Within days Inspector Detector informed Speed that they didn't have to worry about anyone else on the Zodiac team being involved with the sick actions Zain had taken when he had Trixie kidnapped. Ben had been the only one on the team to know about it, and he was now behind bars. Losing their leader and best driver; Ben, as well as all of their sponsors, the Zodiac team eventually fell apart.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The young, expecting couple had been home now for three weeks since escaping the cabin that Zain held them captive in.

Their only real problem now was dodging the press who had a million questions on the kidnapping. Both Speed and Trixie just wanted to forget about it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Not too far in the furture when the baby was five days late, Trixie felt like she was going crazy. This evening on the fifth day of the baby being late, Trixie was pacing up and down the den floors of her house when her husband came through the front door carrying Chinese take out. Before he noticed her, he was busy locking their front door with the new installed lock gadgets, and then setting their now much upgraded burglar alarm.

Turning to the den, Speed soon caught sight of his wife's pacing. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" he asked wondering why she was pacing.

"Taking it easy?" she asked upset. "I'm hoping that if I keep walking the baby will want to come out."

"Now, now, Trixie," Speed said smirking as he walked over to her still holding the Chinese food.

"I swear, Speed," She said still pacing. "You just can't imagine what this is like. I want it out now!"

Speed made sure that he didn't laugh; afraid that if he did Trixie might attempt to drop kick him across the room even in her condition. He also didn't tell her how badly he wished the baby would come as well since he or she was supposed have been born already. Why pressure his wife when it wasn't her fault? Trying to take her mind off the baby, he said, "Let's go into the kitchen and eat."

"Eat!" she shrieked even more aggravated. "I feel like I'm going to explode now!"

That was it. Speed couldn't hold it in anymore as he began to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said when she stopped pacing to give him a wicked grin.

Finally a smile came to Trixie's face. "It's okay. I'm just tired of waiting."

"I know," Speed said sympathetically.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Late that night in their bed, Trixie suddenly woke up. _What was that?_ she wondered as her hand moved over the baby. It hurt for a second but then just stopped. She rubbed her belly for a few seconds more and then began to let herself drift back to sleep. A few minutes later she felt something again. Realizing it was enough to wake her up a second time, she sat up and put the lamp on. Again, just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. She only looked at her husband who was deep in sleep while lying on his back to see that the lamp being turned on hadn't affected his sleep at all. Again, the pain came but stayed just a little bit longer this time. After the pain was gone, Trixie pushed on her husband's shoulder and whispered, "Speed."

In his sleep, he whispered, "Come here, Trix."

"Speed," Trixie said a little louder knowing he was still dreaming.

He only smiled as he whispered, "Trixie, I want you so badly."

"Speed!" Trixie exclaimed very loudly now.

This time Speed sat up quickly and looked straight forward as he cried out, "What!"

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your _dream_," Trixie said as he turned his head to her.

"It was just about to get good," he said giving her a devious smile. "We were about to..."

"I heard," Trixie said stopping him. "But I think this will actually blow that dream clear out of your head."

Speed only looked at her and it was obvious that he was still half asleep.

"I think I'm going into labor," she said suddenly feeling another sharp pain.

"What!" Speed shrieked as he became more nervous than ever before. "Are you alright!"

Trixie had both of her hands on the baby now, and when the pain passed she said, "I'm…I'm…okay. It's gone for now but I really think we should get to the hospital."

"Let's go!" Speed exclaimed jumping out of the bed with only his boxer shorts on. He then ran out through bedroom door. A couple of seconds later, he came back. "I forgot to take you with me," he said sincerely.

"You also forgot to get dressed," Trixie said so glad he wouldn't be the one delivering their baby since he seemed to be such a mess. She had to smile at her husband who could normally handle all kinds of pressure.

Once off the bed she stepped into their bathroom to put on the clothes that she had laid out just incase they had to go to the hospital in the middle of the night. She carefully put her shirt on and as she was about to pull up her pants, she noticed a trickle of something; a liquid running down her leg. "What is that?" she asked nervously.

"What!" Speed cried out running into the bathroom all dressed now.

Trixie looked up at him and said, "Look...look at my leg."

"Maybe your water broke," Speed said not quite sure when that was suppose to happen.

"I thought it was supposed to be a big gush of water," Trixie said looking down at her leg once again.

"I don't know," Speed said shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it's different for everyone," he said not knowing just how right he was.

As Trixie began to pull up her pants, it was obvious to Speed how hard even that was for her to do with the extra weight.

After he gently lead her back to the bed, and said, "Sit down."

"My shoes," she said looking around the room for them as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've got them," he said just after coming out of their locker.

She let him put them on her as another sharp pain over came her.

When the pain was gone Speed picked up her already packed suitcase and ran out the door. Upon his return back to their room, he said, "Damn. I forgot you again."

Trixie just held out her hand so he could help her up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Speed's driving skills definitely came in handy because of how fast he got them to the hospital. Within minutes they were both standing in front of a desk ready to be admitted.

"My name is Speed Racer and my wife is in labor. Owe!" Speed suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach.

At the same time Trixie was having her labor pains once again. When her pain eased up so did Speed's, which caused them to look at each other strangely.

A few minutes later while filling out the paper work, Speed made a face as he grabbed his stomach in pain once again.

The nurse looked at both Speed and Trixie in their pain and asked, "Who is having this baby anyway?"

Embarrassed, Speed then noticed that his pain stopped but that Trixie was still in hers. "Uh…she is," Speed said hoping he wouldn't feel that pain again. How could he be of any help if he was in labor too!

Ten minutes later, the young couple were in a room. Trixie was now hooked up to some monitors and resting comfortably with no pain at the moment when Spritle, Pops and Mom Racer walked in with smiles on their faces. "I'm so glad you called us right away," Mom Racer said happily to Speed.

"I said I would," Speed said hugging his mother and father.

Looking at the monitors, Spritle asked his sister-in-law, "What is all of this stuff hooked up to you?"

"Well…this is some type of labor monitor," Trixie said calmly as she pointed to it. "It seems that every time the numbers on it start to climb higher, I have a contraction."

"Cool," Spritle said as Trixie began to feel one and immediately Speed was by her side once again holding her hand.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A half hour later, Trixie was sweating from the pain that kept coming and going.

"I wish I could do something," Speed said looking into her eyes.

The pain was starting to take over Trixie's mind as she looked back at her husband who was grinning with happiness on his face. _He's the reason I'm in this pain, _she thought.

Watching the labor monitor, Speed noticed as the numbers started to climb even higher than before. Without a doubt, he knew Trixie was about to experience a very painful contraction. "Oh, Trixie," he said still holding her hand, and she could swear she saw a smile on his face when he added loudly, "This contraction is gonna nail you!"

Trixie began to sit up ready to give him a piece of her mind. "You stupid...ahh!" she suddenly let out; laying back down because of the painful contraction that did indeed hurt. After that one, she looked at her mother-in-law and said, "Please get him away from me."

Understanding, Mom Racer led Speed out of the room to Pops and Spritle who were outside the door in the hall.

Right away Pops noticed the sad expression on Speed's face. "Trixie threw you out?" Pops asked while putting a hand on his middle son's shoulder.

A defeated looking Speed only shook his head yes back to his father.

"Don't feel badly, Son. When your Mom was in labor she threw me out too; just after calling me a couple of bad names like..."

"Honey," Mom Racer said folding her arms. "I don't think Speed needs to know what names."

"Oh," Pops only replied.

Spritle was laughing while imagining what his sweet mother had called Pops when she was in labor.

Ten minutes later the anesthesiologist was about to enter the room till he saw Speed. Smiling at the soon to be father who wasn't the first he had seen thrown out of a room by a very emotional wife, the man said, "Speed. I think your wife will want you back in the room. Though she didn't want it at first, she requested some help from me." The anesthesiologist then stepped into room while smiling. "Okay, Trixie," he soon said to her as Speed and Mom Racer stood by the door in the room. "I'm going to give you the epidural you requested and your pain should be gone after you receive it."

Speed watched the man pull out a very long needle and Mom Racer had to shake Speed to keep him from passing out. He then looked at his wife; surprised at her for not seeming to be scared of the large needle at all. Little did he know that even though she hated shots, she'd take an even longer needle just to get rid of the pain.

"Please just make the pain stop," she said ready to do anything to make it go away.

Seconds later the nurses had Trixie in the right position to receive the needle in her back. Almost instantly Speed could see the tension leaving his wife's face as the anesthesiologist did his job. She smiled as she laid back down thanking the man who had given her the shot. "Speed...Speed," she then whispered.

He was by her side in half a second so glad to hear her calling for him. "I'm here," he said taking her hand and pushing her hair out of her face with his other hand.

"I'm sorry for before," she said finally looking relaxed. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too and I shouldn't have said the contraction was gonna nail you," he said smiling just before he kissed her forehead.

Though the epidural would very much slow down the baby coming, Trixie didn't care since it stopped the pain.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ten whole hours later it was finally time for the Racer baby to make his or her appearance. Trixie thought it was quite funny actually since she still didn't feel anything because her legs were still numb from the shot.

By her side, Speed held her hand when the doctor told her to push. It was hard for her to push since she couldn't feel anything but she did exactly what she was told and after a few pushes the baby was out and a cry was heard throughout the room.

Speed looked in awe at the child in the doctor's hands and forgot to even care whether it was a girl or a boy. He was just glad it seemed healthy.

Tears ran down Trixie's face as she too looked at their child.

"It's a girl!" the nurse exclaimed taking the baby to wrap it up.

"You did it," Speed said happier than he ever thought possible as he kissed his wife. After, he added, "I love you."

"Oh…I love you, Speed."

When the nurse finally put their child, who was all wrapped up in a pink blanket, into Trixie's arms, both parents just stared at her with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. How blessed they were to receive this beautiful, baby girl.


	15. The Baby is the Boss

﻿

_It took me forever to think of a name for the baby so try not to laugh too hard when you read what it is. And remember, it could have been worse if I would have named her Mini Van-lol!_

**Chapter 15: The Baby is the Boss**

Two months after Sedan's birth the new parents were loving having her in their lives. The beautiful little thing didn't have much hair yet but the little bit of fur that was on the top of her little head looked to be closer to Trixie's color. At two months though, there was no doubt in anyone's mind where Sedan got her eyes. They were her father's vivid, blue eyes over and over. The new mother was truly thrilled her daughter had inherited them because that was one thing Trixie had always loved about the man she married. Speed himself couldn't deny that he loved the resemblance in his precious, baby girl.

Sedan couldn't have prouder or more protective parents. They had always known they would love their child but they were amazed to find out just how much they had actually fallen in love with her.

During the last two month's Speed watched his wife fall all over their baby, and he was glad that Trixie was such a loving mother. It made her even more beautiful to him.

Trixie loved the look in Speed's eyes whenever he held their daughter, knowing he'd do anything for her. Also, Trixie often thought how handsome a strong man looked totally under the spell of a tiny baby.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

One day during the middle of a week, Speed left the track to go home for lunch. After unlocking his front door he opened it to see his two favorite girls in the den. Trixie was sitting down comfortably in a recliner with the baby in her arms.

Walking over to them, Speed leaned down, kissed Sedan on her forehead, and then gave Trixie a soft kiss while Sedan's big, blue eyes watched him.

Smiling up at her husband, Trixie asked, "Can you hold her a minute while I change my shirt?"

"Gladly," Speed said more than willing to as he made a move to take his daughter. "Did she get you again?" he asked knowing that Sedan spit up quite often. He remembered the last time Pops held her high in the air; how it missed his mouth by an inch. Spritle and Sparky had been there and of course found that very amusing.

"Yes. She got me again," Trixie said not upset at all because the baby was her pride and joy.

After taking his baby into his arms, Speed held her close as she just looked back up at him.

"I'll be back," the new mother said as Speed shook his head that he heard.

"How's Daddy's little girl," he asked Sedan in the sweetest voice. He would have been thrilled with a boy but his little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. Speed had to smile at the thought of how happy Mom Racer was over Sedan. Though Mom would have been happy with a boy or girl it was easy to see that she was glad to have another girl in the family. She truly thought of Trixie as her daughter and now having a granddaughter just topped it off. For a second Speed sadly thought that it was a shame that Rex couldn't see his niece.

Walking into the den with a clean shirt on, Trixie saw Speed sitting on the sofa with the baby still in his arms. She smiled as she heard him talking softly to their daughter. "Daddy loves you so much," he said just before suddenly lifting his head when he felt Trixie's eyes on him. He only smiled as she walked over to them.

Sitting down on the sofa next to them, Trixie then leaned over Sedan. Touching the baby's little nose, she said, "Is Daddy talking to you again? He's crazy about you. Mommy is too."

"Yes we are," Speed said happily.

They both watched as Sedan closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to lay her in the play pen?" Speed asked always letting Trixie make the final baby decisions.

"That's fine," Trixie said standing up.

Speed then slowly stood up and walked over to the playpen, which was in the middle of the den and ever so gently laid Sedan down in it.

The new parents just stood there watching her. They each couldn't seem to get enough of just looking at their beautiful, little girl.

Trixie could see the love in Speed's eyes as he stared down at his daughter. "I should cover her up," she said as she leaned over to cover the baby and Speed just continued to admire Sedan.

Once standing straight up again, Trixie glanced at Speed just before looking at her daughter again. Sedan was the one and only girl Trixie would never mind Speed paying more attention to. In fact, she loved it. "It's hard to stop staring at her. Isn't it?" Trixie asked turning to Speed who was to her surprise, now staring at her and not the baby.

"Yes. It's very hard to stop staring," he whispered now staring directly into Trixie's eyes. He then gently pulled her closer to him.

Before Trixie could say anything, Speed had her in an embrace and was kissing her, kissing her like he had been longing to for awhile now. He had missed holding her as he tightened his arms around her. He wanted to be in their bedroom, in his wife's arms again because no one could make him feel the way she did.

Trixie felt tingles go up and down her spine as she kissed her husband back. She wondered how they had been able to keep their hands off of each other for so long. The doctor had told Trixie that because of childbirth, she and Speed had to wait awhile before they could make love to each other again.

Still holding her close, Speed moved his lips from hers and whispered by her ear, "Didn't the doctor say we can make love this weekend?"

"Yes," Trixie whispered not a bit surprised that he remembered since he was a normal man with desires.

Suddenly the doorbell rang bringing Speed and Trixie out of their daze and the baby out of her light sleep.

Gently pulling away from Speed, Trixie smiled and said, "I'll get the baby."

"Then I'll get the door," he said thinking he really needed to go into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Trixie leaned into the playpen and gladly picked up her little bundle of joy. "You weren't quite deep enough in sleep yet. Were you my little sweetie."

"Trix," Speed said walking back into the den. "Look who's here to see the baby."

Trixie looked up from her baby's eyes to see Racer X holding a great, big, stuffed teddy bear. "Oh…thank you," she said as Speed took it from Racer X and put it on the sofa. "Sedan will love it," she said happily as she walked over to the Masked Racer.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Racer X said. "But I've been worried about my mask scaring the baby."

"We're just glad that you made it here," Speed said as Racer X noticed that Sedan had the famous Racer blues eyes.

He just smiled as he said, "Sedan Racer. You have some wonderful parents."

However, Sedan started to cry.

"It's the mask," Racer X said feeling badly.

"No. That's not it," Trixie said smiling back at the Masked Racer.

"Where's her pacifier?" Speed asked looking around for it.

"It's in the play pen," Trixie said turning her head towards it.

Speed dashed to the playpen and immediately picked up the pacifier. As soon as it was placed into his daughter's little mouth, she stopped crying.

Racer X watched as the two new parents took care of their child; his niece. He realized he was getting sentimental as he began to remember when Speed and Trixie first started to date and the many dangerous racers they had been in together. Now here they were, parents caring for their first child together. As they both spoke softly to Sedan, it was easy to see that the baby was definitely the boss of the family.

Trixie looked up at the Masked Racer and remembered the many times he had helped them. "Racer X," she said kindly. "Would you like to hold Sedan?"

Racer X hesitated to answer at first but then said, "I would love to."

Speed smiled as Trixie placed their daughter into the Masked Racer's arms.

Racer X smiled at her chubby cheeks, and couldn't help but hear her sucking on the pacifier and see it move as she did. "You are so cute," he whispered in a soft voice neither Speed or Trixie had ever heard from him before.

They both laughed when they realized that Sedan was smiling. They knew because her little sucking noise stopped, and so did the pacifier's movement. Racer X didn't need any more proof after the pacifier fell out of her mouth to expose her big smile.

"She likes you," Speed said as Trixie grabbed the pacifier off the floor and ran into the kitchen to wash it off.

"You and Trixie really have something special here," Racer X said still looking at Sedan.

"We are lucky," Speed said as Trixie walked back over to them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That weekend Speed arranged for Mom Racer to keep Sedan Saturday night. Though Mom was the best, Trixie couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about leaving her baby. It wasn't that she didn't trust Mom because she knew her mother-in-law was the best person in the world she could ever leave the baby with. It was just that it would be the first time Trixie would be separated from her daughter.

Early Saturday night Speed was dressed and ready to go. He knew Trixie was having a hard time leaving Sedan, and he wondered if that was why she was taking so long to get ready.

"Trix," he said knocking on the bathroom door. "Sedan will be just fine. I promise." He hoped she wasn't crying and he didn't want to feel guilty about wanting to be alone with his wife. Luckily, Trixie had gotten most of the crying out of her system just before he got home from the track that day.

"I know she'll be fine," Trixie said opening the door just before strolling out with a radiant smile on her face.

"Wow!" Speed exclaimed looking at the emerald green dress that hugged her and stopped just above her knees. Her sparkling eyes looked even greener next to the dress. "You were definitely worth the wait."

"Why, thank you," she said surprised to see her waist herself as she looked into the full-length mirror. She had been so busy with Sedan that she barely eat. This made the little bit of extra weight she had gained fall off easily. She grinned at herself, glad that no sit-ups had been necessary.

Speed had on a black suit as he moved to stand next to her in the mirror. "Now I ask you," he said pulling on the front of his jacket. "Do we look like parents?"

"The best," she said not about to deny that she was the mother of the most beautiful, little girl in the world.

"True," Speed said. "I know you're the hottest looking mom I've ever seen."

After smiling back at her husband, she put her arm through his and said with a wink, "You're not so bad for a dad yourself."

Suddenly the baby's crying brought Trixie back into her Mom mode. "I'll get her."

Speed followed behind her and watched as she picked Sedan up from out of the playpen. He watched his wife hug Sedan and he knew their bond was so strong already, but then again so was the bond between father and daughter. He'd guard Sedan with his life without even thinking twice about it.

A few minutes later Trixie had Sedan in a carrier/car seat, ready to leave. Fifteen more minutes later, Mom Racer was happily holding her granddaughter.

"She'll be fine," Pops said looking at his little granddaughter in his wife's arms. "You two get out of here so we can spend some time with the baby."

Let's go," Speed said ready to hit the town as he took his wife's hand.

Trixie forced back the tears that wanted to fall. It had been way too long since she had been out alone with her husband.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The first place they stopped was an Italian restaurant. Luckily they didn't have to wait long since Speed had made reservations. During dinner, it felt funny to Trixie not having to get up to check the baby. She found herself at times looking for Sedan before her brain remembered that Sedan was back at Mom Racer's house.

"Are you okay?" Speed asked sensing that she looked uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," she said smiling not wanting Speed to think that she didn't want to be alone with him.

"I'll tell you what," he said in a soft voice. "After we're finished here, we'll pass my parent's house to check on Sedan. But...I want you all to myself later tonight."

"Deal," Trixie said happily. At least seeing Sedan one more time should get her through the night she thought. "You want to see her too. Don't you?"

Speed smiled taking Trixie's hand across the table. "You know I'm head over heals for her."

Dinner ended up being quite a long affair. The food was absolutely delicious and even though they were full, the waiter insisted they have dessert.

They shared a piece of cheesecake with caramel on top. When Trixie was finished she said, "I'm going to look like I'm pregnant again if I keep this up."

Speed looked at her and said very seriously, "You're more beautiful than ever."

His serious tone almost made her feel embarrassed as she smiled and said softly, "Thank you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As promised, after dinner, Speed and Trixie stopped to see the baby.

"She's sleeping," Pops said like they were crazy as he stood by the front door.

"Let them in," Mom Racer said. "They can at least peek at her."

Sedan was sleeping peacefully in a baby bed in Speed's old room.

Speed and Trixie stared at their little angel sleeping and then decided they should leave before Pops gave them a lecture on how he had helped Mom Racer take care of three babies before so he could handle Sedan.

Once they were through the front door, Pops shut it almost immediately.

"I think we insulted Pops," Trixie said not really worried.

Speed put his arm around her shoulders and hers went around his waist as he said, "You know how he is. Sometime's he's just not happy unless he's griping about something."

Trixie laughed lightly knowing it was true, but also knowing that Sedan was left in very capable hands.

"So where are we going now?" she asked as Speed opened the car door for her to get in.

After they were both in the Mach 5, he said, "I was thinking about some romantic, slow dancing." He knew Trixie had always loved that.

"Oh," she said sounding somewhat disappointed.

Speed didn't even put the key into the ignition as he looked at her and said surprised, "Where do you want to go?"

Trixie reached out and put her hand on Speed's face as she leaned in closer to him. She just barely brushed his lips with a kiss when she moved to whisper into his ear, "I want to go home…to be alone with you."

Speed felt his whole body ache for her instantly, and he couldn't help but to start kissing her right there in front of his parent's house. They both continued to kiss and then ignored the sound of the front door opening. However, Pop's voice made them stop. "Hey you two! I do have neighbor's you know! Go home! And when you get home. Don't make me another grandchild just yet. I want more time with just Sedan." The front door was then slammed shut.

Trixie slipped back into her seat and looked at Speed as she said, "I feel like I'm a teenager again."

"Tell me about it," Speed said starting the car. "If the neighbors didn't know we were out here before, they sure do now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once in their dark house because all the lights were off, Speed threw his keys down on the little table by the front door. Immediately he pulled Trixie into his arms and up against him. In a very seductive voice he told her he loved her.

She told him she loved him too as she began pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.

He was very pleased that she obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her so he let his jacket slip off of him and on to the floor as they made their way to the sofa. He began to push her down on to the sofa till he heard her cry in protest to stop. "What? What is it?" he asked now wishing it wasn't so dark.

After letting out a small giggle, she said, "You're pushing me on to this big, huge bear that Racer X brought."

Speed began to laugh lightly as he pulled her back up and into his arms. "The bear can have the sofa," Speed said as he started to move them towards their bedroom.

Within minutes this married couple found themselves under the sheets and in each other's arms. It was as if they were trying to make up for lost time in one night. The night had turned out more than worth the wait for each of them. It also ended up being the first night in weeks that they were able to sleep without being woken up at least once by Sedan.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Trixie and Speed woke up snuggled together in their bed. They kissed and whispered sweet things to each other just before Trixie said, "I should go get Sedan."

"Mom's bringing her here in a little while. Remember?" Speed asked not letting his wife go.

Trixie suddenly remembered Mom Racer saying that when they had stopped to check on Sedan the night before. Giving Speed a soft kiss, Trixie then got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and then ran back into the bedroom.

Speed was still lying in bed. He was smiling at the sight of their clothes scattered all over the floor from the incredible night before. He then watched as Trixie quickly put on a pair of jeans and a Go Team T-shirt.

"I didn't get the mail yesterday so I should get it now," she said just before dashing through the bedroom door.

Speed smiled knowing that she was really going to see if his Mom Racer's mini van was coming down the street.

Trixie opened the front door not seeing the mini van anywhere. She wondered for a second why the mailbox was open, then she grabbed the mail that was sticking out of it. She hoped that the wind didn't take any of it away.

She didn't know that in fact, the wind had taken a letter from her mailbox that had no return address on it. It had blown down the street a couple of blocks and into a puddle, ruining it. She didn't know that the letter said:

_Dear Trixie,_

_I can't tell you where I am in fear that the police may come after me. Don't worry. You won't see or hear from me again. I have seen on TV that you and Speed have a little girl. I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you how sincerely sorry I am for what I have done. _

_Tim_

Before Trixie walked into the house with her mail, she heard a car coming down the street. Sure enough it was Mom Racer in her mini van. "Speed!" Trixie called out happily. She quickly tossed the mail on to the little table by the front door by Speed's keys from the night before.

Within seconds Speed was by the door and it was very noticeable that he too couldn't wait to see Sedan.

They were all together and safe now. Nothing and no one could break up the love between this Strong Family.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? I know this story is old, but please feel free to leave a review anytime._

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


End file.
